Immune
by ChaosLovesTannin
Summary: The new girl, Zinnia, arrives at Whammy's. But what if she's immune to the Death note? How is that even possible? Read to find out what happens as Zinnia finds out who she really is and what she is capable of. Review, favourite, follow,and, of course, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

# Immune #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 1*  
Zinnia POV 'The weather in England is awful' I though as the car took another turn. 'I don't get why British people are so keen on talking about it' I was sitting in the backseat, cuddled in a little ball. Mr Watari, the old man who was driving the car, found me on the street and told me that he was going to take me to a safe place. An orphanage, called Whammy's. I just nodded when he told me this, I couldn't take living on the street anymore, I would have probably died. So now I was staring out the car window. We passed a lot of buildings before we finally arrived at the orphanage. It was a very big building with massive doors.  
The car came to a stop and Mr Watari got out, then helped me out. I shook my head so my dark brown, almost black hair, would fall freely. My bangs covered half of my face. People often asked me if I was emo because of my hair style. But that was stupid, I just liked my hair like that. I rubbed my eyes, yawning.  
"Mr Watari?" I asked as he helped me up the stairs of the building. I was really hungry after weeks of not eating almost anything.  
"Yes, Zinnia?" He smiled politely at me.  
"When can I... uhm, eat?" I asked quietly. He chuckled.  
"Just wait a second." He said and put me to sit on a chair in the corridor."Wait here, I am coming right away."  
I nodded. He walked off and I looked around. The building was very big and cozy. I closed my eyes, but the second I did that, the awful memories of a few weeks ago came back to me. That's what the silence of the orphanage did to me.  
I snapped my eyes open and gulped. I saw Mr Watari coming towards me with something in his hands.  
"There you go." He gave me the sandwich and a bottle of water. I took small bites of the food and small gulps of water until I finally finished everything. Mr Watari threw the bottle in a bin.  
"Are you feeling okay now?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Considerably."  
The old man smiled and took me to a room with one bed and a wardrobe, along with a bathroom. It was really nice and cozy. Well, compared to the street...  
I sat on the bed.  
"Here is really nice, Mr Watari." I said and looked at him." Thank you." I said quietly. The old man chuckled and nodded.  
"Of course, Zinnia." He said." I am going to leave you alone now, but if you need something, you can find me down the hall in the living room."he instructed me. I nodded and he walked away, closing the door. Silence engulfed me once again.  
I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to look around the orphanage. I got out of the room and started wandering the corridors. They never seemed to end. As I was walking, lost in thought, I bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to... I wasn't looking." I started to apologize.  
"Don't worry. You must be Zinnia, the new girl." A red-haired boy holding a PSP helped me up."I'm Matt. And I wasn't looking either." He smiled. I nodded.  
"Yes, indeed, I am Zinnia. It's nice to meet you, Matt." I said quietly. He grinned.  
"So... you know, why are you here?" He asked.  
"Mr Watari found me on the street after I have lost my parents so he took me here."  
"Yes, we are all like that, but don't you have some special ability? Like, most of us are super smart, or techy, like me, or other things. What about you?" He explained. I shrugged.  
"I don't really know..." I mumbled. He looked at me strangely but shrugged.  
"Well, even if you don't know now, you're bound to find out sooner or later."he smiled and put his goggles on his eyes.  
"Why are you wearing these?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, the only noise coming from the PSP.  
He looked up at me, pausing his game. He shrugged and then looked down again, continuing with his game. We walked through the corridors, me following him, because I had no idea where we were going.  
"Why are you following me?" He asked without stopping his game.  
"I have no idea where to go. I will probably get lost if I wandered myself like before I bumped into you." I answered monotonous. He chuckled.  
"I suppose." He mumbled.  
"Hey, Matt!" Somebody yelled. I saw blonde boy with really long hair and leathery clothes running towards us. He was holding a half eaten chocolate in his hand.  
"What is it, Mello?" Matt stopped his game and looked at the boy, putting his goggles on his forehead. So the blonde was called Mello.  
"L is going to visit!" He whisper shouted with wide eyes and a big grin.  
"No way." Matt's eyes widened.  
"Yes way. He is coming because of this new girl here, he claims she has some special ability noone has ever had or something." Mello said and took a bit of his chocolate.  
"You mean Zinnia?" Matt asked. I was surprised Mello hasn't seen me still. I mean, I was small enough to hide behind Matt, but come on.  
"Uhm, yeah, I think that was her name."he nodded, now more composed and tough looking. I stepped out from behind Matt.  
"I am right here." I said monotone voice. I was getting pretty good in that. Mello's eyes widened as he saw me.  
"Sooo... what is your ability?" He asked and Matt chuckled. I arched an eyebrow.  
"Nice to meet you too." I said and looked at him rollung his eyes.  
"Yeah, screw that, what is your ability?"he asked again. I sighed and shrugged.  
"I have no idea." I mumbled. He facepalmed and groaned.  
"Argh, thid is stupid!" He exclaimed eating another piece of chocolate.  
"Where do you get this from?" I asked looking at the chocolate and licking my lips. He looked at me weirdly.  
"The canteen?" He said sarcastically. I looked up at him but didn't say anything.  
"Please, everyone, get into the living room. We have a special guest today." The speakers boomed and I covered my ears.  
"Ow!" I muttered.  
"Come on, it wasn't that loud." Mello smirked.  
"Shut up, Mello." Matt rolled his eyes and continued playing his game.  
We walked to the living room where there were a lot of kids, but one caught my eye. He was an albino and was sitting weirdly on the ground, one knee pulled to his chest so he would rest his chin on it and his other leg was under the first. He was building a tower from absolutely white cards, then ruining it and making it all over. He looked really concentrated on what he was doing, his white hair falling over his eyes. I followed Mello and Matt and sat with them on the floor.  
"Do you... do you mind me tagging along with you two? I don't know anyone here..." I asked them quietly. Mello shrugged and Matt smiled at me, nodding.  
"Sure." He said and returned to his game. Unfortunately, his battery died. Fortunately, he had a DS in his pocket. I shrugged it off and crossed my legs, looking at the albino once again.  
"Who is he?" I asked. Mello looked at me and then at the albino boy. "That's Near. He's a weird kid, but he is the smartest here." He growled the last part. Those two were obviously having some competition. I nodded and mumbled a 'thanks'.  
Then suddenly Mr Watari came into the room, making everybody fall silent. Excitement buzzed through the air, though I wasn't that excited. I mean, I knew L was the greatest detective ever, but I didn't see what is so special about him. Or, for that matter, about me.  
"Okay, children, I suppose you already know know why you are here."he said and everybody nodded. I looked at them strangely.  
Mr Watari smiled and went to sit in his atmchair in the corner of the room. Then a boy... or a man... in his mid twenties I think came into the room. He had black messy hair that went everywhere just like mine. His big panda like eyes scanned the room. He was wearing a simple white shirt and baggy jeans, one of his hands in his pocket, the other was up to his mouth. He was biting on his thumb.  
"I'm L."he announced and waited for everybody to calm down. The only unphased were the albino and I." Who of you is Zinnia?"he asked in the same monotone voice I use. Well, his was male, but still...  
I stood up from my place. "That's me."I said with an emotionless mask and voice.  
"I would like to have a little talk with you, Zinnia."he murmured looking me up and down like I was some sort of alien he had to understand.  
I nodded and followed him to Mr Watari's office. Mr Watari was already there, waiting for us. I entered the room to find L sitting... no, rather crouching on one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk and I sat on the other one, crossing my legs.  
"Zinnia... how did you lose your parents?"he asked, his eyes carefully studying me. My own eyes, that were also quite big, widened.  
"I... I don't know..." I mumbled, gulping. I was fighting tears back, remembering everything from that night. I did know how they died. But I did not want anybody elso to know.  
"Please tell me everything you know. Watari, would you mind getting us some strawberrie cake. Do you like strawberries?" L said all of this in the same monotone voice.  
"Yes, I do." I answered and Mr Watari exited the room to get the cake.  
"Would you please tell me?" L asked again. I looked into his eyes.  
"Why do you want to know so much, L? I asked quietly.  
"It is of big importance. I have a theory, because I know the basics of what has happened to your parents, but I need to know if this is true." He explained. I sighed.  
"Can you... can you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked and looked him in the eyes once again. The detective locked gazes with me for what seemed like an eternity and at the end, he nodded.  
"I promise." He said.  
"My parents... I killed them." I whispered and his eyes widened.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ So that was the first chapter, yay! ^_^ I am really excited about this story and I hope you like it! So yeah, review, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy! ^_^ - Deedee ;* 


	2. Chapter 2

# Immune ch2 #  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chaper 2*  
Zinnia POV "My parents... I killed them." I whispered and his eyes widened.  
"You... what?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, tears welling inside mine.  
"I didn't do it at my free will. I did it under the control... of something or someone..." I explained." I don't really remember everything... it's like in a blur. But I can clearly remember finding their bodies in pools of blood, holes from a knife all over their bodies... knife I was holding." I said all this feeling as if I was in some sort of trance.  
"So you are telling me that you killed your parents by stabbing them multiple times with a knife while you were under someone's control..." L mumbled and I nodded.  
"You probably don't believe me..." I whispered, too afraid to talk normally because my voice would probably crack.  
"Do you know about Kira?" He asked. I lookrd up at him.  
"Uhm... yes..." I said unsure about the sudden change of the topic.  
"Well, see, we recently found out that Kira can control people right before he kills them." He explained." But Kira is killing only criminals, and making his victim kill his family is not in his style... therefore, there is supposed to be yet another Kira..."he seemed deep in thought.  
"But there are two Kira's already. Do you mean to say there is a third one, that is not killing criminals but innocent people?" I asked. L nodded.  
"We already know that Kira is killing with a Death note, that some Shinigami has dropped. I wonder how many more are there..." he murmured to himself.  
Mr Watari entered the room with two plates with strawberry cake, one for me and one for L. I started eating mine in small bites, but L had his finished in a couple of seconds. Then he played with the strawberry a little before eating it.  
"But shouldn't I be dead if Kira was controlling me with a Death note?" I asked.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking. If Kira was really controlling you, which is the only logical explanation, then you should be dead. But seeing as you are not, that could mean one thing... you're immune to Death Note." He finished with wide eyes. I stood there, speechless, with the fork hanging from my mouth.  
"I'm immune to... Death note?" I repeated quietly, trying to comprehend this.  
"So my theory was right after all." L mumbled and a small cute smike appeared on his face.  
"So what does this mean for me?" I asked.  
"Still nothing, we have to check if this is true, there is still 27% chance you are not immune to the note." L explained. "This means you are going to come with me to Japan, where the main Kira investigation is in process right now."  
I nodded and finished off my cake.  
"That was really delicious."I stated. L nodded in agreement and stood up. I followed him.  
"Watari, I am going to take Zinnia with me to Japan. Prepare the jet, please, and some clothes for the girl." L asked Mr Watari, who immediately complied. He adked me what clothes do I prefer.  
"Over sized T-shirts and skinny jeans... oh, and Converses... would you mind, Mr Watari?" I asked. He shook his head smiling politely, of course. I smiled a small smile at him and went to the living room.  
"Aww, but you just came here!" Matt exclaimed. I chuckled. "Well, I am sorry, Matt, I realky hoped I was going to get a chance to play some ganes with you. Oh, and Mello?" I said monotone like always.  
"Hm?" He asked, eating another chocolate.  
"They don't give free chocolate in the canteen. You have to show me your secret stash some time." I smirked at him and his eyes widened. He glared at me.  
"She got you, dude." Matt laughed and Mello punched him in the arm. I hugged them both and walked outside where L was waiting for me.  
"It was about time you showed up, Zinnia." He muttered. I looked at him but climbed in the jet without saying anything. I buckled myself and sat there, my legs crossed, next to L, who was crouching in his usual position.  
"L..." I started somewhere in the middle of the flight. The detective was eating a chocolate ice cream, as well as I.  
"Mmyes?" He ask, his mouth full of ice cream.  
"Are all these kids at Whammy's... are they your... uh... what was the word... sucdessors?" I asked. He stared at me wide eyed.  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
"I fuigured it out by the way they all reacted to you and by the whispers and by the competition between Mello and Near. I guess they are the two best choices, right?" I explained. He nodded, gulping the ice cream.  
"That's right. You are quite observant for a... how old are you?" He asked.  
"14." I answered. He nodded.  
"For a teenager." He finished the ice cream and took two lollipops from the basket on the seat next to him. He put them both in his mouth.  
"Thanks, I guess..." I mumbled, staring at the delicious lollipops.  
"Do you want one?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded as my cheeks reddened a bit. I realised I have been staring a bit too much. He took a big red lollipop.  
"There. Strawberry. You like strawberries, right?" He asked as he gave it to me. I nodded and immediately put the lollipop into my mouth. I haven't eaten one in a long long time. We remained silent after that. I was staring out of the window as we crossed Europe and were flying above the Black Sea.  
"I've heard this sea is the second healthiest..." I mumbled.  
"It sertainly is, Zinnia." L nodded.  
I smiled a small smile at him, then he got some pieces of paper and scattered them across the table in front of us. Yes, there were tables, that was a private jet, after all.  
"Are those all about the Kira case?" I asked.  
"No. These are little cases I solve. I use them as a distraction." He answered and looked down at the papers, sometimes writing something in them, sometimes just staring at them. "Can I look at one of these?" I asked quietly. He spared me a sideways glance and gave me three pieces of paper.  
"That's the easiest one I have in the moment. Try it if you want." He mumbled and focused back on his cases. I stared at the papers in front of me for a while, reading them and taking notes.  
"Aha!" I exclaimed triumphantly and fist pumped.  
I looked at the clocked and notice I have been working on this case for six hours.  
"Did you find who the rapist is?" L asked nonchalantly.  
"Mhm." I nodded and put the papers, whose number has increased due to the multiple notes I took, in a pile. "There." I pushed them towards L and he looked at them.  
"Hmm... excellent. Why don't you get a little bit of sleep now, we will be arriving soon. And considering you just solved one of my cases, you must be quite tired." He mumbled. I nodded and yawned. Though my stomach wasn't in agreement with me, because it growled.  
"Hmm... would you like something to eat?" L asked. I nodded.  
"A sandwich wouldn't be bad." I stated. He nodded.  
A lady came and gave me a sandwich and a cup of tea.  
" There." L said and focused on his cases once again. I ate my food and fell asleep.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ The next time I woke up was in Japan. It was dark outside and a limo was waiting for us. We climbed into it and were greeted by... Mr Watari.  
"Mr Watari? Weren't you in Whammy's?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled.  
" I was, but I came here as fast as I could to bring your things here, as well as drive for you." He esplained and we took off.  
"So... where exactly are we going?" I asked.  
"You'll see." L said and looked out of the window. I sighed and stretched a bit, because my backside was from staying in the jet for so long.  
We arrived in front of a big building. Mr Watari dropped us off there and we entered to be greeted by a happy guy, a blonde girl, a brown haired pretty guy, an old man who I recognised as the chief of the NPA and two other men.  
"Ryuzaki! How did it go?" The happy guy asked cheerfully.  
"It went well, Matsuda. I found who I was looking for." L said. I stepped so they could see me.  
"Hello, I'm Zinnia." I waved at them with my stone mask and monotone voice in place.  
"Oh, and Zinnia, here I am Ryuzaki, not L." L... Ryuzaki said. I nodded.  
And then I was tackled on the floor by the blonde girl.  
"Oh, thank God there is another girl here! I was getting tired of being the only female here!" She exclaimed and I rubbed my ear.  
"Ow..." I murmured.  
"Oh, my, I am so sorry! I forgot to present myself! I am Misa Amane, or Misa Misa, or just Misa. Whichever you choose." She giggled. I nodded.  
"Mhm..." I muttered not so sure I wanted to be a girl right now.  
"Okay, Misa, please leave Zinnia alone now. We need her here." Ryuzaki spoke. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out, but complied and I could finally breathe. I stood up and dusted myself off.  
" I am Light." The brown haired pretty guy said, extending his hand. I shook it, but didn't smile. I kept my stone mask on.  
"I am..."  
"Chief Yagami, NPA." I said, finishing the old man's sentence." I know."  
"Well... it's nice to meet you, Zinnia." He said and sat back in his chair. I nodded.  
"You are Matsuda, I know." I stopped the happy guy from talking. He chuckled. "You are like a little female copy of Ryuzaki." He commented and Misa giggled.  
"Matsu is right." She said. I went to sit on the chair next to Ryuzaki, and I crossed my legs as always.  
"Whatever." I mumbled. The detective was eating a fruit salad and didn't notice us.  
"I'm Aizawa and over here is Mogi." The other twi men cane close and the one with the afro hair said. The other just nodded at me. I nodded at them and started playing with the chain that was around my neck.  
"I am sorry to interrupt this adorable moment" Ryuzaki said sarcastically, his mouth full." But we need to proceed."  
"What is so special about Zinnia?" Light asked. Ryuzaki looked at him.  
"I believe she is immune to the Death Note. The possibility she isn't, though, is 27%, so I took her here to see if she really is immune." Ryuzaki explained. The others were looking with their haws on the floor.  
"She's... immune?" Matsuda asked unbelievably.  
"I believe I am." I mumbled, still playing with my chain.  
"But... how do you know?" Light asked.  
"I don't think she wants to share that..." Ryuzaki answered and I nodded, looking in Light's eyes.  
"It is not a nice story and I am not exactly keen on having to tell it twice in one day. Or ever for that matter." I told him. He stared into my dark eyes and then nodded.  
"Well, where is the Death note?" Ryuzaki asked.  
"Here it is!" Matsuda gave it to him.  
"Okay, so first, I want you to touch this notebook." He extended his arm for me to touch it. I frowned but did as told.  
And some black creature appeared out of nowhere in front of me, a weird twisted grin spread all over its face, its black hair spiking up.  
My eyes widened at the sight.  
"Hello, there, little girl." The thing cackled.  
"You're a Shinigami..." I muttered. He nodded.  
"I have read..." I said. "So you really exist..." I stated.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for telling me." The Shinigami cackled again.  
I stood up and circled it, studying it carefully.  
"You're a lot creepier in real life..." I commented.  
"I'm Ryuk." He said." And thank you."  
I sat back on my chair with my legs crossed.  
"So now what?" I asked, looking at Ryuzaki.  
"Now we find someone who has to die within the next 13 days to write your name down." He pisked up a phone."Watari?... Yes, would you connect the closest prison?... yes... mhm... okay, send him here, I need him to write a name in the notebook... aha... thank you." He hung up and started chewing on his thumb.  
"Now, I suppose, we wait." I said. He nodded and everybody went to do their own business.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Yay, second chapter! ^_^ did you like it? I sure hope so! Review, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy! ^_^ - Deedee ;* 


	3. Chapter 3

# Immune ch3 #  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. *Chapter 3*  
Zinnia POV We waited for about 5 or so hours. Then, finally, a man walked inside the room, glaring at us.  
Mogi and Aizawa made him sit down, then handed him a pen and the notebook. I went over to him and told him my name, he wrote it down. Then everybody waited. 10 seconds. Ryuzaki was staring at me. I was playing with my chain. Yes, I do realise there was a chance I could die. I was not afraid of that though.  
27 seconds... by now everybody was staring at me. Misa had tears in her eyes, probably thinking I would die.  
36 seconds... Misa burst into tears.  
38...39...40.  
And nothing. Nothing happened. I didn't have a heart attack or anything like that.  
I looked up to see everyone staring at me.  
They all wore expressions of amazement.  
I sighed and stood up, stretched and yawned. "Do I look dead?" I asked.  
"N...no..." Matsuda stuttered.  
"Well, then. I am in fact immune to the notebook." I said monotonous and went to the elevator.  
"I am sorry, but I haven't slept in a couple of days, I've been running only on sugar. So I would like to get some sleep." I stated and went into the elevator. Ryuzaki ran inside of the elevator in the last moment. He looked triumphant. I smiled up at him.  
"You were right." I said. He nodded, biting on his thumb, and gave me that small smile.  
"Yes, indeed. And that is truly amazing. How can someone be immune to the Death Note?..." he muttered happily, though his face didn't give away a lot. I smiled at him again.  
"So what is going to happen now? What does me being immune to the notebook of doom mean?" I asked. The elevator stopped at the 9th floor."Oh, and I don't have a room..." I mumbled.  
"You needn't worry about that. There are plenty of rooms here. You can choose any you want. Mine is on this floor. As well as the stash of sweets." He muttered.  
"If the stash of sweets is here then I am staying here, too." I stated. Ryuzaki looked at me.  
"But the sweets..." he started to say.  
"Are yours." I finished and looked at him. He was looking at me, biting in his thumb.  
"Well, I am in love with sweets as well, so if you don't want me taking from yours, you will have to make another stash for me." I smirked at him. He sighed, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Watari?" He said into his phone." Yes... it appears that Zinnia is also sweet toothed... yes... thank you." He finished. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Ryuzaki." I said and then put my stone mask back on. He nodded and then got into one of the rooms. His, I guess. I got into the next one, which looked empty, and immediately fell asleep as I threw myself on the bed.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ I don't know how long have I been asleep, but when I woke up and went into the bathroom to take a very needed shower, I found everything I needed. Also, my wardrobe was full of baggy T - shirts and skinny jeans. I had a compartment specially for my shoes. I got dressed and went down to the main hall. There was something quite interesting going on down there.  
"Light, we are going to be handcuffed again, I removed the handcuffs only while I was in England." Ryuzaki explained. I got in the room and sat on the couch next to Matsuda.  
"What is going on here?" I asked him.  
"Well, Ryuzaki and Light were handcuffed because Light is the main Kira suspect, so now Ryuzaki can watch over him 24/7." He whispered back at me.  
"Oh..." I nodded and looked at them. I saw Misa yelling something at Ryuzaki, who was becoming more and more annoyed.  
"Light, please tell Misa to shut up." He said monotone as always. Light stopped her, but she was Misa Misa. Nothing can stop her. So Aizawa got mad and practically kicked her out of the room. It was a funny sight.  
I even chuckled a bit.  
Which made Ryuzaki notice me.  
"Ah, Zinnia, I was wondering when were you going to come here. You are going to be handcuffed to Misa, because she is the second Kira suspect." Ryuzaki announced. My eyes widened.  
"Do I have to?" I whispered horrified. He nodded and I glared at him.  
"I am going to get back at you for this, Ryuzaki." I threatened him, but he just ignored me and went to eat his cake. I saw that there were two cakes.  
"Hmm, are you going to eat both of the cakes?" I asked him.  
"No. That one over there is for you. Watari knows that you have a sweet tooth, so now he serves for both of us." Ryuzaki explained and stared at the screen, that showed Misa doing her nails.  
"If she makes me paint my nails or wear a dress, I will kill you, Ryuzaki." I mumbled, eating my cake.  
"I will give you this strawberry if you stop threatening my life." Ryuzaki told me as he passed me his strawberry. I chuckled and ate it, giving him mine.  
"What are you doing?"he asked.  
"An eye for an eye." I shrugged."Well, in this case, a strawberry for a strawberry..." I frowned and put my finger to my mouth. I was sitting cross legged on the chair as I finished off my cake.  
"So, can I help with the Kira case? I mean, I am here and I have nothing to do... and I don't think you are going to like me being bored..." I said."By the way, is there any ice cream here?" I asked.  
"God, another sweet addict.." Aizawa groaned and I chuckled.  
"I don't think anybody will mind a helping hand. Yes, Zinnia, you are welcome to help." Ryuzaki said. I nodded as Mr Watari came with the ice cream. Mmm, vanilla and chocolate. I licked my lips at that.  
"Thanks, Mr Watari." I gave him a small smike and dug into my ice cream. He nodded politely and then went away.  
I turned on the computer that was in front of me and opened all the files on the Kira case, reading them carefully one by one, sometimes adding something to some if the files and staring at them, trying to come up with something... anything.  
"Zinnia, I think that Misa wants to see you." Ryuzaki droned and I looked ip at the big screen to see a waving Misa. I sighed, but complied. I went up to her room and I was tackled on the floor as soon as I made a step into the room. I landed with a thumph.  
"Misa, would you mind stop greeting me like that? It hurts." I told her and she jumped up from me.  
"Oh, Misa Misa is sorry! I didn't mean to!"she exclaimed in her high pitched voice. I stood up sighing and clicked the handcuffs on her wrist, they were already clicked on mine. Her eyes widened.  
"What is this?" She asked panicked, which only made her voice higher. I squeezed my eyes and then opened them again.  
"These are handcuffs, Misa. And since you are suspected to be the second Kira, I have to keep an eye on you, just like Ryuzaki is keeping an eye on Light. Got it?" I explained. Misa pouted but then nodded.  
And a second later her mood suddenly lifted.  
"Let's do our nails! Musa knows what color is going to suit you exactly!" She squealed. I glared at the cameras.  
"Misa, you nor nobody is touching my nails. And if you want to dress me up, that is not going to happen either." I told her and she pouted."But the girls from the school I used to go to considered me a pretty good hairdresser. I can do your hair if you want?" I suggested to get myself out of having my nails painted. Misa jumped and sqealed again. I had to cover my ears. They were starting to hurt.  
"Misa would love to see Zinnie's skills!" She exclaimed.  
"Zinnie?" I asked. Not amused.  
"Yes, don't you like the nickname? I thought you would..." she pouted again.  
"Oh, no, don't worry about that." I smiled my small smile at her.  
"Aww, your smile is so cute!" Misa shouted.  
And that is how the rest of the afternoon went until I couldn't take it anymore and went down to the kitchen, Misa trailing behind me because of the cuffs. I took a chocolate cupcake from the kitchen and a strawberry one for Ryuzaki. I went to the main hall and gave it to him, he nodded. The whole time Misa was blabbering about something that I wasn't listening to.  
"Misa, please shut up for a while, my ears won't be able to take it long more." I stopped her mid-sentence. She pouted, but nodded. I sat on my computer next to the one Ryuzaki was sitting in front, which was next to Light's. I started looking through all of the Kira files once again, I made some charts and other things.  
"Why are you making all these things? I don't think you have found something new. I mean, Ryuzaki has a block right now, as well as Light, and they are both geniuses, so I don't believe you will find anything." Matsuda commented over my shoulder. He's been there for the last 20 minutes. I sighed.  
"I am making those, Matsuda, because that way it's easier for me to understand things and order them in my head." I explained like someone would explain to a 2-year-old. He nodded and continued staring at the screen for the next 10 or 20 minutes, then he got bored and went to sit on the couch. I continued with my tables, graphs, etc. And then, when I finished them, I just stared at the screen.  
Finally I rolled my chair away from the desk, pulling Misa after me.  
"Ugh, nothing is coming out of this. I need something... I know!" I exclaimed and licked my lips. I stood up, stretched and made my way to the kitchen.  
"What are you going to eat, Zinnie?" Misa asked me and for the first time she wasn't so irritating.  
"I'm thinking about chips..." I muttered, chewing on my finger's nail.  
"But chips make you fat!" She exclaimed. I sighed.  
"I know, but I can prevent gaining weight by using my brain. It burns calories."I told her and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Are you calling me dumb now, Zinnie?" She whined and I had to restrain myself from facepalming.  
"No, Misa. I am not." I told her and tugged at the chain connecting us." Now I want my chips and you... I don't know, eat an apple." "Did somebody just say 'apple'?" I heard a voice ask and Ryuk came out of nowhere.  
"Huh, you like apples, Ryuk?" I smirked a little. Ryuk cackled.  
"Then come on. I guess there will be some in the kitchen." I told him and walked past him. I finally reached the kitchen with Ryuk and Misa trailing behind me. I got my chips and Ryuk ate a dozen apples. Misa just drank some water.  
Then we went back into the main hall where most of the people were talking with each other. Light was drinking a black coffee and Ryuzaki was drinking a (I guess) sweetened hot chocolate. I sat back on my place, legs crossed like always, chewing on the chips and looking at the big screen. It was now showing all the halls, corridors and rooms in the building, all of them on small windows on the screen, but there was one big window. It was showing a round table with eight chairs around it, only seven of them taken by men in black suits. The Yotsuba group.  
But why were there only seven of them...  
"Did we finally get some clue?" I asked.  
"Yes, I believe so. We think the Yotsuba group are somehow connected to Kira." Ryuzaki droned. I typed this in my computer, making yet another chart. Then I continued chewing on my chips.  
Suddenly a big W appeared on the big screen.  
"Yes, Watari?" Ryuzaki asked. "Ryuzaki, we are getting a signal from Matsuda's belt." Mr Watari said.  
"Where from?" Ryuzaki asked as we all watched the W on the big screen.  
"The Yotsuba group headquarters."  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Soo, that was the third chapter! ^_^ I hope you like it :3 Review, follow, favourite, but most importantly - enjoy! :3 - Deedee ;* 


	4. Chapter 4

# Immune ch4 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 4*  
Zinnia POV "The Yotsuba group headquarters." Mr Watari's voice boomed in the main hall. Everybody was silent.  
"Matsuda, you idiot." Ryuzaki muttered not amused at all.  
"Any help?" A male voice said behind us. I turned around to see a man and a woman. The woman was blonde, with big sunglasses and blood red lipstick, smoking a cigarette. She had a scarf around her neck, a vest and long trousers. All were dark or light brown. The man's hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and was very light brown. A couple of strands were hanging on the sides of his face. He was well built and had a long coat. He was handsome. And smirking.  
"Ah, there you are. Just on time. We have to rescue Matsuda." Ryuzaki said, still annoyed.  
"Who are they?" I asked, a lollipop hanging from my mouth.  
"I'm Aiber" the man told me.  
"I'm Wedy" the woman said. "And who are you? You look like a little female copy of L." She told me.  
"I'm more tanned than him." I muttered. Misa giggled." Anyway, my name is Zinnia." I told them. They nodded at me.  
Then Ryuzaki proceeded to tell us his plan to save Matsuda.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ I growled as Misa put me in a dress. It was simple black dress, that was hugging my figure and then falling freely down to my knees. It had long sleeves. Misa gave me a big black and white belt, which I let hang loosely on my hips. Then she put some dark make up on me, though I don't think I needed it. It just made my eyes look even larger. She made me wear some boots that looked like they were bought from the military. I didn't protest about them, they were kind of cool. Then Misa put some black spikey bracelets on my hands and I was ready. She put on some make up and wore a pink dress similar to mine. I preferred mine though.  
I sighed.  
"Ryuzaki I am going to kill you." I growled and glared at him when we got down in the main hall.  
"Focus on saving Matsuda now." He droned and looked away from me and Light and him got out of the building to climb into an ambulence.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ "Hello! I am Misa Misa and me and my friends are here to entertain you! I hope you will hire me as your new spokesperson!" Misa happily exclaimed when the men from the Yotsuba group came into the room. I looked them all up and down with a blank expression on my face.  
"Smile!" Misa nudged me in the ribs and I glared at her before plastering my small smile on my face.  
Everybody was drinking and eating and talking. I went over to Matsuda who was standing in one corner of the room with a drink in his hand.  
"Matsui. You better have a good reason to be in this mess." I told him and looked at him with sympathy. He nodded, worry in his eyes.  
"Okay, here's what you have to do..." I explained to him everything as he watched me wide eyed. He gulped and nodded when I finished and then I went over to Misa, smiling my small smile that Misa adored. I talked to some man from Yotsuba, following Matsuda with my peripheral vision. A few minutes later he started walking towards the balcony, smiling like the idiot he is. He was pretending to be drunk. Good.  
"What is he doing? Get down!" Men shouted when he climbed on the balcony's side. We were currently on the 10th floor so that was risky.  
I stood there and watched as he stood on his hands, his legs in the air. He was chuckling drunkily and telling everybody not to worry, that he got it. The men from the Yotsuba group yelled at him to come back inside.  
A few seconds later he slipped.  
Intentionally, of course. That was the plan. Everybody ran out, including Misa, which meant she pulled me with her. We looked as the body fell on the ground with a thumph.  
But here's what actually happened.  
Matsuda was caught two floors down by a mattress, and pulled inside by Wedy. The body that fell was Aiber, who jumped from the 1st floor. Though he was wearing a wig.  
Then the ambulance came and Ryuzaki and Light, dressed like nurses (lol), got Aiber and lifted him inside the ambulence. The men from the Yotsuba group panicked and left, Misa cheerfully waving after them and yelling for them to come back some other time. I doubted they would.  
We ran down to the main hall to find everybody there, Ryuzaki yelling at Matsuda.  
"But, Ryuzaki, I heard them! They were talking about who would they request Kira to kill next!" Matsuda exclaimed and Misa gasped next to me.  
"We were monitoring them, Matsuda. But thanks for the help nonetheless." I told him when I walked past him and slapped him on the back of his head.  
"B..but...but..." he stuttered. Ryuzaki shook his head and went to sit on his chair. I popped a lollipop in my mouth, it was lemony. I rolled it around my mouth and sucked on it. Then I noticed Misa drooling next to me and chuckled.  
"Do you want a lollipop, too, Misa?" I asked her and smiled my small smile. She nodded excitedly and I took one from my boot and gave it to her. She got rid of the paper that the lollie was in and put it in her mouth, smiling happily. "You're the best friend ever!" She exclaimed and hugged me, stopping my air. I clawed at her arms, my eyes widening.  
"That was a mistake, wasn't it?" I asked nobody in particular. Light chuckled and nodded. I sighed.  
"Okay, Misa, will you please stop trying to kill me?" I asked her and she pouted. "I never tried such thing! Misa just hugs like that. Light has never complained!" She grinned at Light and stood up and hugged him. Which made me fall on the floor, because we were still chained together and she pulled too hard. I landed on my butt, feeling the cold floor. I was still with the dress.  
"Ugh, I want my jeans." I murmured and stood up. I pulled Misa up to my room so I would change. She was talking about how I was the bestest friend ever and how cute Light was and how much she loved him. I ignored her... or at least tried.  
"Misa, please. Light is handsome, but come on. I don't care about him really." I told her. Then I looked at the cameras in my room."No offence, Light." I said and changed into my baggy T-shirt and skinny jeans. But I kept the boots on.  
"Ooh, does Zinnie like Misa Misa's boots?" Misa jumped in joy and squealed. I nodded and smiled at her. I really didn't have any smile other than the little one Misa adored. She grinned."Zinnie can have them! Misa Misa has plenty of shoes." I chuckled at her.  
"Thank you, Misa." I said and looked at her. Then, after a moment of hesitation, I hugged her. She was stunned at first but then wrapped her arms around me and squealed. Right in my ear.  
"Ouch! That hurt, Misa!" I yelled and held my ear. She covered her mouth, gasping.  
"Misa is so sorry!" She exclaimed. I shook my head and smiled. "Let's go back down to the others." I said and headed down, rolling my lollipop in my mouth. It was getting smaller. Good thing I had another one in my left boot.  
"Okay, from now on Mogi will be Misa's new manager. Matsuda is supposed to be dead." Ryuzaki said."Can you act all happy and jumpy, Mogi?" He asked and the other man nodded. He was pretty silent, I noticed.  
Light, Ryuzaki and I all sat in front of our computers. The big screen was showing the Yotsuba group. They were discussing what happened to Matsuda earlier. Well, they called him "that stupid manager".  
Everybody went back to their own work.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ "Ugh, this is gotta be the lamest date I have ever been on!" Misa exclaimed, the chain clincking. I was eating a cake, as well as Ryuzaki. Light was just sitting next to Ryuzaki.  
"Well, Misa, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your dates are going to be like that for a while." I told her, my mouth full of delicious strawberry cake.  
"But, can't you just uncuff for 15 minutes?! I want to have some private time with my Light!" She whined.  
"Misa, even if we removed the cuffs and got out of here, we would be watching you on the cameras. "Ryuzaki explained, his mouth full as well. I chuckled, knowing what would Misa say next. She huffed and opened her mouth to say something.  
"Even if you turned the lights off, we have infra red too, isn't that right, Ryuzaki?" I said monotonous, though I was wearing my little smile. He nodded and shoved some more cake in his mouth.  
Misa huffed again.  
"By the way, are you going to eat this, Misa Misa?" I asked, smiling specially for her. She shook her head.  
"Cake makes you fat!" She said and pushed the plate towards me. I took it and started eating it.  
"Do I need to explain to you once again that you can burn calories by..."  
"You already told me that, Zinnie!" Misa whined and glared at me. I shrugged. "Okay, time for cake." I announced and shoved my face in the cake.  
"Hey, Ryuzaki, you seem a little bit out of the blue." Light commented after a while.  
"Hmm... I'm rather depressed, to be honest, Light." Ryuzaki murmured, chewing on the pad of his thumb. I arched an eyebrow at him.  
"What? Why?" Light asked. When Ryuzaki didn't answer, Light started talking again."Are you depressed because for once you have been wrong? That Misa and I are not Kira? This is stupid, Ryuzaki, and you know it!"  
"Mmm... sometimes, I wonder why do I even bother... risking my life for that.. is it worth it?..." Ryuzaki mumbled again, looking at his toes.  
"Ryuzaki..." Light stood up and faced Ryuzaki. The detective turned his face towards Light.  
Or rather, towards Light's fist. Misa gasped and jumped away as Ryuzaki flew backwards, pulling Light after him.  
'You two are chained, idiots.' I thought and shook my head, finishing my cake.  
"That hurt, Light-kun." Ryuzaki said, sitting on the ground with his head tilted to the side. Misa was complaining about cake on her sock. That cake was on the floor because when Ryuzaki and Light flew across the room, they flipped the little coffee table in the middle of the room. That led to cups with tea and coffee being broken, as well as plates.  
I put my plate on the floor as Light yelled something at Ryuzaki, lifting him by the hem of his shirt.  
"I understand. Still, whatever the reason..." Ryuzaki said. Then he turned and kicked Light right in his pretty little face, which sent him flying backwards and on the sofa. Of course, Ryuzaki was pulled because of the cuffs and they both made the couch fall. Misa gasped again.  
They were both ready to fight again, but I stood between them.  
"What are you, twelve? Stop this nonsense. You won't get anywhere by fighting." I said, glaring at both of them."Now let go of each other's shirts and stop acting like barbarians." They both looked down ashamed and dusted themselves off.  
"Zinnia is right. We are acting like children." Ryuzaki said and went to sit on the other couch.  
"That's better." I smirked." Now, if you would let me explain, because you two obviously can't. Ryuzaki was depressed because he was sure Light-kun was Kira, he almost wanted him to be Kira." Light's eyebrows shot up." Now, Ryuzaki, I understand this is tiring for you, all of you, though I had been here for a couple of days only. But why should we be depressed. Here." I gave Ryuzaki a lollipop and he immediately started sucking on it. I chuckled."I feel like I am the adult here, not you two geniuses." I commented and pulled at the chain."Let's go, Misa, I want a lollipop and Ryuzaki is eating mine."  
I barely saw the detective's head shoot up, the lollie hanging from his mouth as he shot me a confused look right before the doors of the elevator closed.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Aw yeah, chapter four *fistpump* anyways, I hope you like my story so far. Oh, and if I have misspelled some names please be sure tell me in the reviews. ^_^ Review, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy! :3 - Deedee ;* 


	5. Chapter 5

# Immune ch5 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. *Chapter 5*  
Zinnia POV Days came and went, and I caught myself sleeping lesser and lesser. Well, considering the amount of sugar I ate, that's kind of expected... maybe Matsuda, Misa and Wedy were right that I am a little female version of Ryuzaki. Hmm...

Ryuzaki and I were both completely sure that Kira was someone from the Yotsuba group, not someone they contacted. We haven't shared that with the rest of the Task force though. Personally, I suspected Kyosuke Higuchi. That's what my gut told me. I was not sure for the rest though.

The days passed in Misa mainly trying to pop my eardrums or suffocate either me or Light, Ryuzaki eating sweets like always, Aizawa getting angry at almost everything, I honestly didn't understand the man. Matsuda was being an idiot, as usual. Mogi was a very good actor, he was all happy and jumpy when it came to him being Misa Misa's manager. I have never seen this man talk so much before.

Anyways, nothing really interesting happened during these days. I was getting more and more bored each day, my mind was starting to go to Crazyland. And that was not a good place for my mind to be. I even caught myself thinking about pranks a couple of times. Oh, well...

Thankfully, one day the distraction I needed came, though it wasn't something I did very often. Misa and I were sitting in our room on the couch, facing each other. We both had a laptop on our legs, or in Misa's case, on her belly, because she was laying. I was playing Happy Wheels on my laptop, because there really wasn't a single thing I haven't gone through about the Kira case. And I was doing rather good on one of the levels, when...

"Wow, you're good!" I heard from my computer. That made me jump like three feet in the air and I heard chuckling on the other side.

"Matt?" I asked uncertainly.

"Got me" he laughed and I glared at the camera. I sat back down and once again put the laptop on my lap.

"Show yourself at least. I feel stupid talking to a computer." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and his face was instantly on my screen."That's better." I smirked.

"Sooooo..." he trailed off and looked around hesitantly.

"Why are you calling and how are you calling." I asked as I once again raised an eyebrow. Misa had headphones on her head and was listening to music so she couldn't hear me.

"Well, we were all wondering where the hell are you, so I found your computer, tracked it and hacked it... that rhymed.." he explained and shot me a dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes.

"But you all barely know me." I said and looked at him expectantly. Suddenly, another figure appeared on the screen. What was his name again, Melon?

"Hey, Melon." I waved and he glared at me as Matt chuckled.

"It's Mello." He ate a piece of chocolate. "So, why did L want to see you and why did he take you with him?" He asked and I smiled.

"So you figured that out, huh?" I sighed."Well, I don't think I can tell you that... not sure really. But it has something to do with Kira, I'll give you that much." I shrugged.

"Shit!" Mello growled and threw himself on the bed.

"So, uhmmm.." Matt trailed off." You like video games?" He asked shyly. I smiled at him and nodded."You wanna play some League of Legends?" He asked again and I once again nodded.

"Connect me." I told him and he put on a headset as I put on mine.

"So, you got an alias?" He asked.

"Hmm, I think I have an old account here... but I can't exactly remember the name I used... " I sunk in thought as he started the game. I chose to play as Miss Fortune. No idea why, but she was my favorite.

"So, Miss Fortune, how is it there?" Matt asked as minions spawned. He chose to be Katarina.

"It's nice, has a lot of lights. Katarina, up." I told him as I ran towards one of the enemies. "I am going to need your help for that one..." I mumbled. He chuckled in response.

"Yes, Miss Fortune. Whatever you say." He said and ran towards the enemy. The player was named 12345678987654321. Wow, creative.

"Numberman looks kind of weak, I think I can take him, you start on the turret, okay?" I commanded as I started shooting at Numberman like a mad woman. My face though remained stone.

Matt chuckled at the other end and started destroying the turret, and some minions. Another player from our team joined him in destroying the turret. Seriously, the players from the other team are pretty dumb. Can't they see that we are going strong.

I bought some boots as Matt killed off a dozen minions.

"Stop shopping and help me out, Zinnie!" He chuckled and I followed. I loved video games, they were a door to another world, a world where when you die, you simply respawn and continue on. At one point of time, when I was about ten, the genius thought that dejavu's maybe means we died and we respawn on the last checkpoint occured me. I smiled at the memory and told it to Matt when he asked. He laughed at that.

After an hour or so, we finally beat the other team, though it was a close call. True, I got distracted a couple of times, when Mr Watari came in the room with some hot chocolate and a chocolate pancake for me and a diet coke for Misa. Or when Misa wanted to show me some clothes she saw on the Internet a couple of times... okay, about three dozens of times, but whatever.

"Oh, yeah, who's the best?" Matt did a happy dance and I chuckled at him. Meanwhile, some player from the other team was calling us noobs and other not so appropriate things, also he was telling us to get out of the game and that we were cheating. I politely explained to him that he shouldn't be mad at us that we won, he should have played better, not being killed every single second. He got extremely mad at me for that response and flipped me off. I shrugged, telling him that wasn't nice, which made him rage even more. He disconnected after that. Matt laughed at our banter and said he wanted to high five me right now, to which I smiled.

"Zinnia, would you please come down for a minute?" I heard Ryuzaki's voice. I turned to Matt.

"Sorry, Matt, but I'll have to go, they need me for something. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Mello? You still have got to show me your secret chocolate stash." I smirked at them. Matt laughed and Mello stuck his tongue out at me. "Wow, mature." I commented and Matt disconnected.

I tugged at the chain to tell Misa that we were going down. She complained, I ignored her, that was an everyday activity now.

"Hey, you needed me for something, Ryuzaki?" I called when I got down, taking an apple from the kitchen on the way.

"Would you please look at this?" He asked me in his usual monotone. I sat on my seat cross legged like always and looked at his computer. There was Higuchi talking. He was in the Yotsuba headquarters, but he was alone. Who was he talking to?

"Okay, two options. He either has schizophrenia or there's some creature there with him. Seeing as the chance he is Kira is 86%, it's highly likely that there is a Shinigami with him." I concluded and looked at Ryuzaki. He nodded.

"Exactly my thoughts."he muttered and looked at the screen once again."But what is he saying?"

The video was pretty blurry, so I couldn't exactly see his mouth, it was a little line on the screen. I sighed.

"We are going to need an expert to figure that out." I murmured to myself, staring at the screen. I finished my apple and threw the remains in the nearby bin.

We rewatched the video a couple of times, then I asked Ryuzaki to copy it on my computer. I then... well, called Matt? I think that's one way to say it. Anyways, he once again got in my computer, or rather, in my camera, and I, knowing that he was the computer genius here, asked him for help. Yes, I know I shouldn't have been doing that.

He downloaded a program on my computer, with it I made the video more clear and not so pixilated. I watched it over five times, before I thanked Matt and promised him to play another game later.

I went down to where Ryuzaki was in the main hall and showed him the video. He looked it through, looking thoughtful, then he looked at me and back at the screen.

"Good job, Zinnia." He complimented, biting on the pad of his thumb. I put my hands in my pockets and looked around. Everybody was either talking or drinking coffee. Well, with the exception of Matsuda, of course. He was sleeping. I shook my head and smiled at him. I think he was the only thing lifting the mood here and even though everybody thought he was useless, he wasn't. He was the soul of our little team, if it wasn't for him, everyone would have probably been depressed by now.

"Don't... think... dangerous..." Ryuzaki mumbled to himself and I shot him a confused look. Three seconds later I realised he was reading Higuchi's lips."I...need to... careful..." he mumbled again.

"Don't you think that's dangerous. I need to be careful." I translated when I saw everybody's confused looks. Ryuzaki nodded at me.

"That's all he says that can be understood. The other things are some mumblings." I explained as Ryuzaki stared even more intently into the screen."Ryuzaki, it's not important, don't worry. I watched through that video five times." I said with a small smile and I yawned.

Misa then declared that she wanted some bananas and we went in the kitchen. We were both eating a banana, when Matsuda came in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Matsu!" Misa sqealed and waved at him. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Coffee?" I asked and he nodded looking at me thankfully. I chuckled and made him a cup."You must be pretty exhausted, Matsuda. Usually you're the one that always smiles and jokes... even when the jokes are lame..." I smiled at him as he stirred his coffee. He smiled at me.

"I know... this case is so tiring though." He mumbled and then chuckled to himself going to the other room.

"Aww, poor Matsu!"Misa exclaimed, throwing her banana peel in the bin."Ryuzaki isn't really nice to him..."she murmured pouting. I smiled at her.

"That is just how Ryuzaki is, Misa." I said and led her out and sat on my chair next to Ryuzaki. Misa plopped on the chair next to me whining that she was bored. I gave her a notebook and told her to write or draw or whatever she wanted in it. Her eyes lightened up. Seriously, this girl was like a toddler sometimes. And I was the youngest one in the building.

I stared at the computer in front of me and leaned back on the chair. A few weeks from now was the anniversary of my parents' death. As well as my birthday... I guess it was going to be the same thing year after year now. I wasn't going to celebrate my birthday anymore, it was too much for me to take... I wasn't as strong as everybody thought I was.

I was just a teenage girl. Well, yes, people have tried killing me, with notebooks or with a gun... even with a knife. I have survived all of those attacks. My luck, though... it was going to run out some day. And then I would die. Gone. That was not what I wanted.

I cursed the one who has first tried to kill me with the Death Note. Because he was the one who made me do these things. Take the knife and stab, stab, stab.

"Zinnie? Is Zinnie okay?" Misa shook me by my shoulders and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I realised I have zoned out and smiled tiredly at her.

"Yes, Misa, everything is alright." I told her and scratched the back of my head. My hair was soft and I took a strand to look at it. It was so dark, the color looked like onyx. I smiled to muself.

"Onyx..." I whispered and then got back to work.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Yay, chapter FIVE! I'm sorry it took a little bit more time for me to write it, but I had to pack for the mountains. Oh, joy, ten days walking like a freaking maniac with a backpack... not that I don't like the mountains, I do, but still ;p :3 Another thing I wanted to clear up, Zinnia sits cross legged, but not like a lady, cross legged Turkish style, if you understand me... :3 Anyways, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy! ^_^ - Deedee ;* 


	6. Chapter 6

# Immune ch6 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 6*  
Zinnia POV I was sitting on the floor next to the bed Misa and I were sleeping in. My legs were pulled up to my chest and I was staring in the darkness. My eyes were wide and I was barely blinking. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, I chanted in my head. I had my arms wrapped around my legs and I tightened them. Misa stirred on the bed and I loosened my arms, realizing that I have pulled her hand in her sleep. I sighed as I looked at the blonde. She wasn't such a cheery person like everybody thought. That was a facade, it was obvious. Her mother and father have been killed and she has gotten over it, she has carried on. But she didn't kill her parents herself.

I looked straight ahead in front of me, in the darkness, hollowness. It was empty, just like I felt inside. I felt empty. It hurt, yes, but at the same time, I was numb. I couldn't let go of my legs.

And I admit, I was afraid. So, so afraid. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid that I would relive that night in my dreams... nightmares. I blinked for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes. My eyes kind of hurt from this, but I couldn't let them close, I couldn't let myself get pulled in that world of nightmares that was waiting for me.

The clock on the wall clicked. 12 o'clock.

"Happy birthday..." I mumbled to myself and hid my eyes in my knees. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...

"Zinnie?" I heard Misa mumble sleepily and I froze. "Hey, where are you?" She asked and pulled on the chain. I held my hand in place, not moving at all."Zinnie? Answer me, please!" She pleaded as she crawled next to me. Curse this chain. Curse the Death Note. Curse everything.

I felt Misa's small hand on my shoulder and then she hugged me. Though that wasn't like those suffocating hugs she usually gave me. That hug was light, like a feather touch. I sighed and looked up at her.

"What is it? Why are you awake? And why do you look so sorrowful?" She asked me. I stared into her eyes, trying to read them. Those icy blue eyes, that held concern and worry... about me.

"Do you trust me, Misa?" I asked quietly. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Of course I trust you, Zinnie!" She exclaimed and I shushed her so we wouldn't wake the others.

"Can I trust you, too?" I asked even quieter, my voice barely audible. She nodded. I looked away."Today is my birthday. " I told her and her eyes widened.

"Happy birthday, Zinnie! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I have to get you a present and organise the party..." she trailed off when she saw me staring at her intently the whole time.

"Today is also the day my parents died." I whispered and her eyes widened even more. She hugged me again.

"Oh my God, this is awful! I'm so sorry!" She told me. I smiled sadly.

"There's no need to apologize. You didn't kill them... I did..." I mumbled and she looked at me terrified. I shook my head.

"Why?!" She exclaimed and I shushed her again.

"Death Note. I was under the control of the Death Note. I am supposed to be dead now, but I'm not. Though... I am not the person I was before that day... she died... on that same date last year." I mumbled again, looking at the darkness. Misa burst into tears and I looked at her surprised.

"Why are you crying, Misa? "I asked her.

"That's awful!"She sobbed and I smiled sadly."What do you mean that girl you were is dead?!"

"I mean just that. I'm not Zinnia. Zinnia was a happy girl, she always joked, smiled and she didn't think before doing something. She was reckless. She didn't care and that way her life was easier." I told Misa, looking down at my feet. Misa sobbed again and nodded."Back then everything was unicorns and rainbows."

"And now that that girl is dead... who are you? You're not Zinnie? Who are you?"Misa asked me, hiccuping. I looked up to see the hopeless, confused and pleading look in her eyes. I stared in the blue pools.

"I am filled with darkness now. I am even wearing only dark clothes. Onyx..." I mumbled and looked at a strand of my hair.  
"My name is Onyx." I said and Misa once again burst in tears.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ "Ryuzaki." I nodded when I got down in the main hall. He looked at me, his thumb in his mouth as always, and nodded.  
"Zin-"  
"Onyx." I stopped him before he could finish. He looked at me, raising an invisible eyebrow."My name is Onyx. The girl you know as Zinnia is long gone." I told him. He nodded after a few seconds. He understood. I took two pieces of chocolate/strawberry cake, one for me and one for Ryuzaki.

"Thank you... Onyx." He said as he stuffed his mouth with cake and stared at the screen. Light came out of the next room and shook his arm, making a face of pain.

"I hate these things..." he murmured as he flexed his wrist. I waved at him. He smiled.

"Oh, hey, Zinnia." He said. I sighed.

"Onyx. My name is Onyx." I told him and looked down at my cake which was now half finished. He shot me a confused look.

"Zinnia is long gone. "I murmured. Light still looked confused, but a minute later it hit him.

"Oh... I'm sorry." He said with a sad look. I looked up at him.

"No need to apologize. You didn't kill them." I told him. And in the next moment I saw Misa launch herself at him, pulling me in the process.

"LIIIGGHTTTT!" She squealed and hugged him. His eyes widened and I hissed because the cuff cut in my wrist and because I fell on the floor face first.

"Mi...sa..." he choked out. I pulled at the chain, which led to Misa loosing up the hug. Light smiled thankfully at me and I nodded, rubbing my wrist.

"Misa, this hurts." I hissed and sucked on the blood drops that were coming out of my wrist. Misa looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Onyx! Ony, I am sorry.."she apologized over and over again, until I yelled at her to shut up, because my ears were starting to hurt.

A few hours later the rest of the Task Force came. They all greeted me and I sighed.

"Okay, is everybody listening to me?" I asked, my voice booming in the hall and stopping any chat that was going on. Ryuzaki nodded at me and continued eating his popsicle."My name is not Zinnia. My name is Onyx. Zinnia is dead for an year now." I explained and heard gasps.

In my peripheral vision I saw Misa glaring at the others.

"Shut up, this is not something Ony wants to talk about." She said, then crossed her arms and looked on the other side, saying "humph". I smiled and shook my head, nibbling on my popsicle.

"Okay... Onyx..." Chief Yagami started hesitantly."Ryuzaki..."

We both looked at him and saw that he was scratching the back of his head.

"Would you mind if we, uhm... take a little break from this? I can barely see my wife and daughter, and Light is here chained to Ryuzaki... the others want to see their families too." He said. I turned to my computer and once again put the half finished popsicle in my mouth.

"Chief Yagami, I don't think that-"  
"Of course you can." I stopped Ryuzaki in the middle of his sentence and he looked at me with those big eyes, a question clear in them. I didn't look back at him though." They all work very hard and deserve this break for everything they have done for this case. You, Light, Misa and I will still be here, so we can still work on the case. A week won't do anything." I told Ryuzaki and he looked deep in thought, chewing on the pad of his thumb. "Hmm.. I suppose you are right, Onyx. Chief Yagami, would next week be alright?" Ryuzaki finally stated. I smiled, but shook my head so my bangs would cover my face and noone could see my smile. "That's two days from now." The chief nodded and smiled at me. I nodded and got back to staring at my screen, trying to find evidence that Higuchi is Kira.

I have never thought that working as a detective would be so boring. I gave up after three hours of staring at my computer.

Misa and I went up to our room and I turned my laptop on.

"Happy Birthday!" I heard the exact moment the screen lightened up. I squeezed my eyes and smiled sadly.

"Thanks, but please, don't do that again, Matt." I said and looked at his face on my screen. He frowned, getting rid of the happy birthday cap on his head."My parents..." I mumbled and his eyes widened.

"Well, this sucks. I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said. I shook my head as Misa started listening to music once again. She wasn't interested in what I did every week now. Played games with Matt.

"Don't worry, it's okay. And my name is not Zinnia anymore. It's Onyx." I told him and he smirked.

"Let me guess, you changed your name because you are no longer the girl everybody knew one year ago?" He asked and his smile softened as I nodded. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but I shushed and glared at him.

"Just shut up. Let's play." I said as he rolled his eyes."I want to forget for a bit..."

"Whatever you say, Onyx." He smiled and connected me to...

"Really, Matty boy, really?" I raised both my eyebrows as I stared at the screen. He laughed on the other side.

"Potatoman seeks the Troof?" I asked once again and chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think it has multiplayer, but I guess we can take turns? When one of us dies, the other takes over." He explained and I nodded. And the next hour we laughed like crazy, I was crying at the end, that game was hilarious. And with Matt commenting every move he or I made... well, you get it.

"Shut... up..." I panted at the end, falling in another fit of giggles. He laughed at me as I threw my head back and took a couple of deep breaths. I heard the sound, announcing that he died and I started playing. "How is that chicken brains?! That's eggs." I exclaimed at one part and I died. Matt laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"Okay, I think we have had enough of this game." I stated after we played it for the third time." But... while you were playing, I found another one." I smirked as he raised an eyebrow. I pressed play on my computer as he connected his so we could play.

"The magical ponycorn adventure..." Matt mumbled, his eyes filling with horror.

"I tell you, this game has the best story and plot twists ever." I laughed as he played the game through. After he finished, we both fell into multiple giggling fits.

"I am never letting you choose again, girly!" He exclaimed and I shook my head. Then I heard somebody calling for me.

"Sorry, Matty, but I need to go. Somebody's calling me." I said and he nodded.

"See you later, On." He said and disconnected.

"Come on, Misa, we have to get downstairs." I said as I took her headphones from her head and she glared at me.

"But my favourite song just came on!" She whined and I looked at her. She huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from me."Okay, I'm coming."

We got downstairs to see Light and Ryuzaki fighting again. When members of the task force tried to stop them, one of them would glare and the peace maker would go back. I growled quietly. Those two were idiots.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and they both looked at me surprised. I walked over to them and looked at each of them. They let go of the other."What is it this time?" I asked. Ryuzaki sat back on his chair and started eating a banana with honey on it, Light just sat on his chair and turned to look at me.

"Will somebody answer me?" I asked and turned towards the task force. They all shrugged and looked back at me.

"We don't know." Matsuda said. I shook my head and turned back towards the two geniuses.

"Okay, this is stupid. Why the hell would you fight over... I don't know, but I'm sure it's something stupid." I said and Light jumped from his chair.

"Ryuzaki still suspects me that I'm Kira! I am not such a person! I can't kill people so cold-heartedly!" He exclaimed and pointed his hand towards Ryuzaki. I looked at the detective and he nodded, his back still towards me. I felt the urge to facepalm.

"You two... I seriously doubt you two are geniuses. Hell, I'm more mature than both of you! Light, look, Ryuzaki suspects you, because before all the evidence has pointed towards you." I explained. Light nodded." And, Ryuzaki, please stop getting into fights with Light. It's highly unlikely for two geniuses to do that."

"Why do you keep repeating geniuses?" Light asked. I looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Sarcasm." I said and went back upstairs in my room, leaving them with their mouths hanging open.

"No way! You put them in their places!" Misa exclaimed when we got upstairs and high fived me." I bet they're not going to fight again."she whispered so the others wouldn't hear it. I chuckled and sat back on my laptop to continue playing with Matty boy. Oh, and annoying Melon of course.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Hell yeah, 6th chapter is up! I want to clear something up though. In the beginning the story was serious, and now not so much. I'm sorry about that, I guess I'm just uncapable of keeping it one way... :3 anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story. I know I enjoy writing it. Oh, and there may be some yaoi later on. ;)  
Okay, enough babbling about this and that, read, review, follow, favourite and all these, but most importantly - enjoy! :3 - Deedee ;* 


	7. Chapter 7

# Immune ch7 #  
DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 7*  
Onyx POV "Alright, hope you have a nice holiday." I said, waving at the Task Force. They were going to their much needed holiday. Aizawa and the Chief were the happiest of all, of course. They were going to see their families... yeah, lucky people.

Everybody got out of the building and it suddenly became pretty quiet. It was only Ryuzaki, Light, Misa and me. I sat on my chair in my usual cross-legged manner and started biting on some salty sticks I found in the kitchen. They were pretty delicious. What, I don't eat only sweet things. That's Ryuzaki's department.

We have caught Higuchi a couple of weeks ago and now Ryuzaki was trying to understand the Death Note, comparing it to the other one we have. The rules in the two were different. In the one Ryuk had there was a rule, saying that 13 days after the first use of the Death Note, if it's not used again, the owner shall die. In the second one, which belonged to a Shinigami called Rem, there was no such rule. The other weren't so important, but this rule would decide if the percentage of possibility of Light being Kira would go up or down. If it was true, that meant that Light couldn't be Kira or he would have died during the 50 day confinement. If the rule wasn't true though, the possibility jumped with 15%. That was a lot.

So Ryuzaki was holding the two notebooks in front of him in his usual manner, studying them. I sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen. Misa was trailing behind me.

"Ony, what are we doing? You have food." She asked me frowning. I just continued walking, not saying anything.

When we got into the kitchen I took an apple.

"Ryuk! I have an apple for youu!" I called the Shinigami in sing-song voice. He appeared through the wall three seconds later.

"Did you say... apple?" He asked, his red eyes shining hungrily. I smiled innocently at him, then nodded and threw the apple into the air. He launched himself to catch it with his mouth, but I cought it first and pulled it to my chest. My expression became serious.

"Do you want the apple?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. I rubbed the fruit in my shirt and looked down at it."Do you want five apples?" I asked and looked back at him. Misa was looking at me and took a step backwards.

"Ony is scaring Misa... you're looking evil..." she said quietly and I ignored her.

Ryuk looked at me strangely.

"What do you want, girl? You don't give me apples usually." He cackled a little." I like that look on your face... only if it wasn't for me." He said. I turned around and put five apples in a bowl. They were all bloody red, shining. The Shinigami licked his lips... uh, teeth.

"I want you to answer a question. Truthfully." I said. He cackled again.

"I'll see. Depends on the question how much my answer will cost." He said. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want too many, I'll just stop you from apples." I said and his eyes widened, then he looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you want, girl?" He asked. I smiled.

"Is the 13 day rule real or fake?" I asked and he cackled.

"Not beatin' 'round the bush, are we?" Ryuk laughed as I continued to stare at him. I took an apple out of the bowl. He immediately shut up."The rules for every notebook are different. In the one that has the 13 day rule, yes, it is true. But it doesn't go for the other one. Every Shinigami writes the rules in his or her own notebook." He said.

I smiled and gave him the bowl, that had four apples in it. He looked at it and laughed.

"I want 10 apples for that answer, girl." He said through laugher. I nodded and put six more apples in the bowl.

"Very well. Thank you, Ryuk." I said and walked back to the main hall.

"Woow, so that's what all this was about! Ony, this was awesome! You put Ryuku in his place!" Misa cheered and giggled. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Misa." Was all I said as we entered the main hall.

I snatched the two notebooks from Ryuzaki who was still frowning at them and put them closed on the floor, next to each other. Ryuzaki looked at me and I indicated for him to listen.

"Everybody, may I have your attention, please?" I asked, standing up and taking a few steps back from the two notebooks lying on the floor. Everybody looked at me.

"Thank you. Apparently, according to Ryuk the Shinigami, every notebook has different rules, decided by the Shinigami owner of the notebook." I stated and everybody looked at the two notebooks with wide eyes, except for Ryuzaki, who was deep in thought."So the 13 day rule, the most important one, goes for one of these notebooks, but doesn't for the other one." I continued. Ryuzaki stood up and took the two notebooks, giving me one of them.

"Therefore, if Light is Kira, sorry, Light, and if he has used Ryuk's notebook, the possibility of him being Kira is very low." I said and Light nodded, sighing."But if he has used the other one, this means the percentage jumps by around 15%."I finished, dropping the notebook. Light rubbed his temples and glared at me.

"Would you please stop talking as if I really am Kira? Because I am not!" He growled and I shrugged.

"You're the main suspect. What did you expect?" I asked, not waiting for him to answer and went to sit in my chair. Misa sat in her place next to me, inspecting her nails. I started nibbling on a donut from Ryuzaki's box. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled at him as if nothing has happened. He sighed and returned to inspecting the two notebooks.

My phone buzzed in my pocked, startling me. I got it out and looked at it. It was an alarm for today. Matt and I were going to play a battle against some other kids. I jumped from my chair and ran up to the room, Misa almost falling on the way.

When we got upstairs, I turned my laptop in hurry and connected.

"There you are!" Matt exclaimed happily on the other side and I smiled softly, nodding.

"Yes, here I am." I said and sat myself more comfortably. "Alright, let's do this."

Matt connected me to the game and we started. We were two against six, three enemies for each of us. People would think that's not fair, but Matt and I were way better than the enemies. They didn't know how to play!

I sighed as the first insults started. There were always insults. The others were always trying to make us feel bad for winning, but with time Matt and I learned to ignore that. Well, Matt was used to it, but I had to learn to ignore it. I would usually put them in their places, politely explaining to them that they simply cannot play, then Matt would "translate" and just tell them they suck.

But every time, every time the insults started, they would remind me. Of my old life.

In the school I used to go to, I was the smartest one. All the kids looked at me as a freak and would insult me, in every way possible. They called me a freak, ugly, cheater, and a lot of other not so appropriate things. They would whisper about me and point at me. I would pretend I don't care, smile at them, wink even and just pretend nothing happened. But it hurt, deep inside it hurt.

There were a lot of girls that would hang out with me, but only one of them I considered a friend. She had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and warm brown eyes. We would tease each other and when we talked noone but us would understand what we were talking about. The other girls stuck with me mainly because of my hair dresser skills and my family. My family was quite rich and every time the girls and I went outside I would buy milkshakes for them. I smiled at the memory.

I remember one time, me and that girl I considered my friend, the two of us were going to watch a movie we were both crazy about. We were waiting for it to start, both munching on popcorn and laughing.

"So what do you think about the new boy?" She asked me and I looked at her strangely before bursting into laugher again. She was never one to gossip around, nor was I. We were what people would call Best Friends Forever.

"Oh, the one that doesn't exist?" I asked her through laugher and she burst into a new fit of giggles, nodding. Then the film started and we both fell silent, commenting throughout the movie.

I loved that girl, and I still do. She's not only my one real friend, she's my sister-not by blood, of course. I have never trusted anyone as I trust her. Her name was Shion. I called her Shi, or potato head, just because.

She always remarked how I mainly wore dark colours, black. She said that my hair was dark, my eyes were dark, my skin became dark really fast in the summer and even stayed that way throughout the winter. She would even call me black sometimes. I would stick my tongue out at her, she would tickle me, then I would hug her and kiss her cheek and she would laugh. It was her I missed the most, I realised. I wonder how was she doing now, that I was gone. What was she thinking when I had disappeared in thin air. As far as I know her, she's probably depressed, but is hiding it in front of the others. I smiled a small smile at that.

"Hey, On, where did you go? Helloooo?" Matt called for me. I snapped out of my daze and looked at the frowning face on my screen. I chuckled a little at him as he grinned.

"Sorry, I was miles away." I said and leaned back in the sofa. Misa was sound asleep opposite of me. I smiled at her and then looked back at Matt.

"What got you thinking so hard?" He asked. We were no more playing, just talking now." I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." He said. I shrugged and sighed.

"Matt... that's not your real name, is it? It's an alias only." I said, a smile no longer on my face. He nodded and looked at me confused."Why did you choose it?" I asked again.

"I don't know, guess it just sounded good to me. So I'm Matt now." He smiled at me. After a few seconds he frowned."Why are you asking?" He asked.

"Do you know why I chose Onyx?" I answered with a question. He nodded after a minute of silence.

"Wasn't it because the girl we know as Zinnia is dead, and all of this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, smiling a small sad smile.

"Stupid cover story. "I chuckled and saw him look at me curiously." You know, before my parents were... murdered, I had a friend. She was called Shion, or Shi for short. Shi was the only person I trusted, the only one I would open up to. All the others, they were all so disgustingly fake, I could see through their facades like I see through glass. But Shi, Shi never put on a facade. Not a single second I have seen her fake something. She would always be blunt to people and they loved her for that." I said, Matt was listening me with his eyes wide open and curious. I smiled at him." I also loved her. As a friend, as a sister. We always thought of new names for each other. Once she remarked hor dark I was, and the next day she has made it her mission to think of a new nickname for me because of that. The next day she ran to me, hugged me and giggled." Matt nodded, completely engulfed in my story. I grinned even wider, though my grin was sad." She whispered in my ear. You know what she whispered?" I asked.

Matt shrugged.

"I could guess, but..." he trailed off and I chuckled.

"She whispered: 'Hello, Onyx'"  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Pfew, finally, she updated! 7th chapter! XD I hope you like my story, monkeys, I really try to make it interesting for you ^_^ Well, I don't think I have anything to say... oh, wait! See, Shion really is my best friend, though her name is not Shion in real life. You should know that if you have read my other stories. ;)  
Alright, review, favourite, follow, but most importantly - enjoy!  
- Deedee ;* 


	8. Chapter 8

# Immune ch8 #  
DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 8*  
Onyx POV "Hey, Light, how are you today?" I asked the auburn haired boy as the four of us were walking down the corridor. That includes me, Ryuzaki, Light and Misa, who was clinging on Light's arm, so I had to walk next to him. Ryuzaki was on the two lovesick puppies' other side.

"I'm feeling just fine, how about you?" He asked and I smiled inwardly. Outside, I kept my stone mask on. I nodded.

"Good enough. Though I would appreciate a cake right now. Ryuzaki?" I asked as I looked at the raven haired detective. He nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Light had to go with him due to the chain, which meant Misa was, of course, going with Light, which made me trail after them. We walked in silence as we reached the kitchen and started eating.

Well, Ryuzaki and I were eating, our backs to Light and Misa. I could hear strange noises and Misa's giggling, but I refused to turn around and see what was going on.

The four of us were all alone in the headquarters. It was Monday and the Task Force members have gone on a holiday. I was happy for them.

When we were done, we got back in the main hall and every one of us took his place. Except for Misa, she was still all over Light. I rolled my eyes and pulled on the chain, causing her to stumble over to me. She glared at me and I just pointed at the chair beside me. She sat down with a huff and looked everywhere but at me.

I sighed and started going through all the boring stuff I had to do that day. Actually, after we caught Higuchi and he died right in front of our eyes, the killings have stopped. And there were none still. It was a good thing, mainly because I wouldn't have to make reports. I couldn't wait until it got time for my killing marathon with Matt. Killing in video games, of course.

I sighed and bore my gaze into the screen before me.

L's POV (weren't expecting that, were you ;p ;))

I was sitting in my chair in my usual position, staring into the screen. The last few weeks I have been observing Onyx. She is quite clever and observant. I wonder if she would want to be my successor...

I stole a glance at her. She was looking extremely bored, nibbling on some chocolate. Her gaze was in the computer screen before her. Her bangs covered half of her face and I could practically see her train of thought behind those chocolate brown eyes. I wonder why did she keep half of her face hidden behind those bangs.

I turned my eyes back to the big screen that we were all sitting in front of. It was black. There was nothing to do now, the killings have stopped. My mind was still working full force, of course, trying to understand the whole thing with the Death Notes. And I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Onyx is immune to the notebook.

How was that even possible? Shinigami were gods of death and they brought death upon human beings. If that happened with the help of the notebook, then did this whole thing mean Onyx was immune to death? That couldn't be true, could it?

I shook my head and stood up, heading to the kitchen. I needed to distract myself. Eating usually helped.

"Ryuzaki? Where are we going?" Light asked me. I just continued walking and we entered the little kitchen. I took a pack of chocolate and strawberry biscuits and headed back to the main hall.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ "Light kun, what do you think this all means? " I asked the auburn haired boy that was lying next to me in the bed. I was sitting in my usual crouched position, staring into the darkness and thinking.

"What... Ryuzaki, it's past midnight. You should be asleep..." he mumbled sleepily and buried his face in his pillow.

"I apologize, Light kun. Though you should know that I rarely sleep." I told him absentmindedly. He murmured something and then fell back asleep.

I still had that feeling... I still had the feeling that Light Yagami was Kira. The real Kira. All evidence was against that though. But deep inside, I knew it. I knew that the peacefully sleeping boy beside me was the world known mass murderer. I just didn't know how to prove it.

And sometimes, I didn't want to.

Light Yagami was the first and only friend I have ever had. Our friendship wasn't what most people would describe friendship as, but we had it. We were friends.

At least that was what I believed. If it wasn't for the fact that I was the world's greatest detective and that he was my number one Kira suspect, we could have been real friends. I sighed in the darkness surrounding me as I chewed on the pad of my thumb.

Actually, Light wasn't my only friend. I thought.

Misa Amane had said I could be her friend once. That made two to my list. Unfortunately, she was also a Kira suspect.

But then there came Onyx.

Was the 15 year old girl my friend? I didn't know. She was quite intelligent, almost as intelligent as me or Light. She wasn't a Kira suspect though. She was... on my side? That was one way to put it.

Every time she went to the kitchen, she would come back with something for both of us to eat, knowing that I appreciate it. She was a very nice person.

A question is, was that all a facade? Was she really the person we all knew her for, or was she someone entirely different? That girl was a puzzle I had yet to solve.

And I had the feeling that this puzzle would keep me occupied for quite some time.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Onyx POV I stretched and yawned as I woke up to find a sleeping Misa next to me. I smiled softly at her as I stole a glance at the clock. 4:30 am. Way too early.

Misa was curled up in the fetal position, her sheets tangled around her. Her golden hair was all over the place, as was my own dark brown one. I lifted myself in sitting position and popped my knuckles, neck and back. I yawned once again as I tried to stand up, but failing and falling back on the bed. I froze.

Not wanting to wake Misa, I slowly turned my head to her. She stirred, turned around, but didn't wake up. I breathed out relieved and gently lied back down. Misa murmured something in her sleep and giggled. I smiled softly at her.

This annoying bubbly girl has become my friend. I didn't mind being hadcuffed to her that much anymore. We would sometimes lock ourselves in the bathroom and she would babble about Light or her photo shoots. Or she would ask me if I have ever had a boyfriend and other things intruding my personal life and I would glare mockingly at her or stick my tongue out. But I never told her anything about me.

People didn't need to know things like that.

My story wasn't a nice one, that parents would tell their children when asked for a goodnight story. No, my tale was more of a nightmare. It would haunt me every night in my sleep, but I would lock it all inside and just get up for another day.

I twirled a lock of my dark hair and sighed.

I sometimes wished I wasn't immune to the Death Note. I would prefer to be dead, but then again, I would think of all the people I've come to know. Misa, Matt, Ryuzaki, Mello, Light. The rest of the Task Force.

I was not afraid of death. I didn't see why people were. I mean, death didn't hurt. Dying, yes, maybe, but not death. Death was... peaceful. In my mind, death was nothingness, a peaceful eternal sleep. I didn't see why people were afraid of death. They should be afraid of life, I thought, frowning. Life brings pain. Death brings numbness. Life brings dissapointment, loneliness, aching. Death brings... peace.

I understand why people say "Rest In Peace". It makes sense.

The first rays of the sun shone through the small gap between the curtains and right into my eyes, snapping me back to reality. I sat up and shook my head, letting my hair fall wildy around me. I stretched for the second time this morning and my eyes landed on Misa. She was still sleeping. Well, that was normal for normal people like her. 5 in the morning wasn't a time when people were usually hanging out.

I glared at the cuff on my wrist and decided that I was going to act on impulse. Tired of all of this, I unlocked the cuff and locked it to the bed frame. My wrist was sore from it but I ignored it. What did a little pain matter anyways?

I wrote a note to Misa that said I was going to walk a little and come back later. Leaving the piece of paper on the bedside table, I pulled on my jeans and T-shirt and, without even bothering to put on shoes or socks, I headed to... somewhere. □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ L's POV I adverted my gaze to the figure tangled in sheets next to me. Light was sleeping rather peacefully. I stared back into space. I couldn't go back to working, that would bother Light's sleep. I couldn't go anywhere without unlocking the cuffs either.

I was bored.

More bored than I have ever been.

And I didn't like it the least.

So I decided to do what I would never do otherwise.

I unlocked the cuff and locked it to the bed frame. Light stirred a little, but didn't wake up as I gently stood from the bed and made my way in the corridor. Closing the door behind me, I got in the elevator and turned around.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Onyx POV I opened the door and stepped out. Suddenly I heard a clicking from the room next to ours and a figure getting out, slowly closing the door behind him. The person who had very messy hair, probably Ryuzaki, strolled down the corridor as I carefully stepped out and closed the door behind me, making absolutely no noise. Ryuzaki entered the elevator and turned around as I ran towards him, flying in the elevator, almost colliding with the detective.

"Onyx? What are you doing here?" He asked me as I stood up straight. I gave him a sideways glance and a small smile.

"The same as you, probably. Don't worry, Misa is cuffed to the bed."I told him as his dark eyes bore into my own ones."And I suppose Light is cuffed to your bedframe as well." I concluded and Ryuzaki silently nodded.

I chuckled a bit.

"Well, it seems that we have been thinking the same." I said quietly to myself. He probably heard it though.

The elevator stopped and we got off, heading towards the kitchen. That was my favourite place in this building.

We silently ate. Ryuzaki some cake as usual and I chocolate/strawberry/vanilla ice cream with cherries and apple slices on top.

We sat like that for at least 30 minutes without anybody saying anything. Finally Ryuzaki broke the silence.

"Onyx-chan..." he started and I looked at him questioninly. He scratched the back of his head and then crouched on a chair in his unusual manner. I didn't feel like sitting so I remained standing.

"What is it, Ryuzaki? Something bothering you?" I questioned and he stared at me, frowning.

"Onyx... are we friends?" He asked. The spoon full of ice cream stopped in mid air as I looked at him, stunned.

"W-what?" I asked dumbfounded. It took me three seconds to realize what he was asking. And another two to come up with an adequate answer. "Well, I suppose we are..." I frowned and looked at the ice cream that was slowly melting and licked it off the spoon.

"Good." A cute smile crept onto Ryuzaki's face. And then suddenly a thought occured me.

"Ryuzaki... when is your birthday?" I asked him as I sat on the floor, that was more spacey than a chair. I looked at the detective, who was studying me carefully.

Then after a good ten minutes of him making me feel awkward while staring at me, he took a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote something on it. Then he folded it in two and wordlessly handed it to me.

I took it wide eyed and unfolded it, reading the numbers and carving them into memory. Then I ate what was left from the ice cream, took a lighter from one drawer and lighted the piece of paper on fire. I watched it burn, moving my gaze from the flames to Ryuzaki, until all that was left was a little pile of dust.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Whew, chapter 8! Yuppie! xD so I'm writing this on my way to a wedding... yeah, random, I know. And from yesterday, I have some random thoughts occuring me, some of them I have read somewhere, some of them mine. Like, what if stones are actually soft but they tense up when we touch them? What if dinosaurs aren't extinct but just very good at hiding? O.O Anyways, read, review, follow, favourite, but most importantly - enjoy! ^_^ - Deedee ;* 


	9. Chapter 9

# Immune ch9 #  
DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 9*  
Onyx POV

"I have decided that since we have caught Kira, you are free to go." Ryuzaki explained as he unlocked the handcuffs that chained him and Light together and then the ones between Misa and me. I flicked my wrist, because it was sore from the metal that has been around it.

Misa immediately dragged Light in the room she occupied before we were handcuffed. Ryuzaki and I were sitting in our chairs, staring at the screens before us. He was munching on a cake while I had a lollipop.

And then I noticed he was looking rather depressed.

"Hm, Ryuzaki? Are you alright?" I asked him, scooting a little closer to him. He didn't look at me, nor made any sign that he has heard me. The detective just continued staring at the screen in front of him, even thought it was blank. I sighed. I had a pretty good idea why he was like that.

"Ryuzaki, answer me. Why are you so depressed?" I asked once again, but he remained the same way. I was beginning to become rather irritated.

"It's because Light isn't Kira, right? Because your gut is telling you he is, but for once you have been wrong. Even though my gut tells me the exact same thing, all the evidence is against it."I said finally. The raven haired detective looked at me with a blank expression, his big dark eyes dull. It was almost scary.

"And from what I've learned, you hate to lose and are childish, just like Light. And ever since the day you started suspecting him, ever since that day, you two have been in a game of cat and mouse." I switched to English. "And, Ryuzaki, you think that because he is not Kira, or at least because we didn't prove he is, you think that you have lost. Isn't that right, Ryuzaki?" I asked him and his gaze adverted back to the blank screen.

"It is right, Onyx." He sighed. I was quite startled, not expecting him to answer." Because we failed to prove that, we have lost. I have lost." He droned, looking rather miserable. I had the urge to hiss.

"Now listen to me, Mr I'm-the-best-and-I-can't-lose."I stood up, now completely pissed off. He looked at me, his eyes widening."I am chilsdish as well. I too hate losing. I loathe it. But sometimes, you have to deal with it. If I got that depressed every time I lost, I would probably have been dead by now. And I have lost so many times. I think you know which time was the worst for me."I said, turning around so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. It hurt so much. But I wouldn't let anybody be depressed, even over the stupidest things, because I knew what it was like. And even if I had to open up, let those feelings overflow and hurt once again, I would make sure noone would have to feel such pain.

"I understand." I heard his voice behind me and he stood up."I apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's... it's him that has to apologize. It's him..." I muttered. Then, I knew what I had to do.

I had to destroy the notebooks.

"Hey, On, we miss you!" I heard Matt's voice coming from the computer I have been staring at for the last half an hour, doing exactly nothing but that."And quit staring at me, it's creepy." He said.

I sighed and sat more comfortably.

"I apologize. I was just lost in thoughts." I mumbled, my voice resembling Ryuzaki's. I took a cracker from the box next to me and ate it.

"What were you thinking 'bout?"The redhead asked me, tilting his head to the side and frowning. Which was quite adorable...wait, what?

"Uhm, I... it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it. Anyways, are we playing something?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I was actually thinking how to destroy the notebooks.

"Well, no, I guess. I already played a few hours, so..." he shrugged and I nodded.

"Alright." I smiled a bit at him and took another cracker.

"So, as I said, we miss you! Are you ever going to come here?" He asked, pouting, which, again, was adorable. What is wrong with me?...

I pushed my thoughts back, fighting a blush. Really, I needed to go to a doctor or something.

"I guess I can ask the oh-so-great detective if I can take a little break..." I murmured and Matt grinned.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed and I smiled at his excitement."Hey, Mells!" He shouted out of his door."Guess what, Onyx's coming!"

My eyes widened.

"Wait, it's not settled yet-"  
"When?!" A Mello flew in the room, looking rather excited with a piece of chocolate hanging from his mouth. I scratched the back of my head.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, I haven't even asked yet." I glared at the red haired boy that shrugged happily."So I don't know if I am even coming." I finished.

"Oh..." Mello trailed off and sat on Matt's bed. I smirked.

"Disappointed?" I asked and chuckled a little at Mello's scandalized expression. Matt laughed and recieved a punch in he arm.

"Ouch, you asshole!" He yelled and rubbed his arm. Mello lifted his fist again.

"Okay, cut it out, you two!" I ordered and they both looked at me. I glared at them and they both sat down with heads hung low. I put my stone mask back in place.

" Sorry." They said simultaneously. I shrugged.

"Alright, I'm going to go down and ask for the little holiday." I announced and they both grinned at me and waved.

"See ya." Matt winked before disconnecting. I felt my cheeks heat up and shook my head to shake it off. When I was sure I looked alright, I went downstairs.

Ryuzaki was sitting in his chair in his usual position and he was eating some chocolate candy. I sat on my chair and looked at him. A few seconds later his gaze adverted towards me.

"What is it, Onyx?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well, see, there are these two boys from Wammy's house, and... I was wondering if I could go see them..." I mumbled and started playing with the chain around my neck. Ryuzaki was silent for a couple of minutes and then he nodded.

"That's alright. But you will have to stay in touch with us." He said and I nodded, a faint smile on my face.

"Of course." I answered and jumped off my chair to tell the news to Matt and Mello.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." I said and the elevator doors closed.

"It's settled, I'm coming." I told Matt the second his face appeared on my screen. I didn't seem to be able to wipe the small smile off my face.

"Yes!" The redhead cheered and high fived his friend. Mello triumphantly bit into his chocolate to which I chuckled.

"Well, I guess I better pack some clothes." I sighed, playing with the chain around my neck.

"You better!" Mello smirked as Matt laughed. I smiled, tilting my head to the side. They were both amazing friends.

"Ryuzaki? When am I going?" I asked the raven haired detective.

"Does next week sound good to you?" He asked me, thumb into his mouth. I nodded.

"Thank you, again." I said and he nodded."Do you want anything? I'm heading to the kitchen." I asked and he was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Coffee." He said. I nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello, Onyx. How are you feeling?" Mr Watari asked me as I entered the kitchen. He was making a fruit salad. I smiled at him.

"Happy. I am going to see my friends next week." I answered him and he chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I already booked tickets for the six o'clock flight on Monday morning." The old man told me as he poured some chocolate on the fruits. I licked my lips.

"Thank you, Mr Watari." I smiled and went to make Ryuzaki's coffee, but the old man stopped me. He handed me two mugs.

"Here. The left one is Ryuzaki's coffee, the other one is Light's. Your hot chocolate is still getting ready." I nodded and thanked the old man.

Then I went back to give the two geniuses their coffees. Ryuzaki nodded and Light shot me a dazzling smile, to both I just nodded and went back to take my drink.

While I waited, I watched Mr Watari divide the salad in two deep plates, putting three balls of ice cream next to each of them. Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. My favourite combination.

I heard a 'Bing!' which meant my hot chocolate was ready. I took it and poured some sugar in. Mr Watari gave me one of the plates and I took my things in the main hall, putting them down on the table. I sat next to them and started eating.

So four days from today, I was going to see Matt and Mello, and all the other kids. I admit, I was excited.

But one thing worried me.

I was afraid I was going to see her. And everything, all the inner peace I have gained, it would shatter. If I saw her, it would only remind me of my past. It would remind me who I was and how I have changed.

I hoped I wouldn't meet her there. Yes, I missed her, I missed her so much. It hurt.

But it would hurt me even more if I saw her.

And if I did, she would start asking questions.

"Why did you leave me?" "Where have you been?" "What happened?"

I didn't have an answer for those questions.

In fact, I didn't want to answer them.

But knowing I have left her, the only person I trusted, it would tear me apart. It would be unbearable.

At least now, when I was away from her, I knew I couldn't cause her any more pain. I knew I couldn't from afar. But if I saw her, she would think I have come back.

And when I go back to Japan, I would hurt her once again.

And that was the last thing I wanted.

I sighed, chewing an apple slice. I was staring into the air, I realized.

My gaze adverted to the fruit in my plate. The ice cream was starting to melt, so I ate it in a few minutes.

'I hope I don't see her. I don't want to hurt her anymore.' I thought.

But even if I met her, would she want me back? After I hurt her like that, wouldn't it be logical for her to hate me? I betrayed her. And I hated myself for that.

I felt panic rise inside me.

'Why are you panicking? So what if she doesn't want you? You were the one who left. You hurt her, leaving without even saying goodbye.' I thought and shook my head. Yes, why was I so panicked? I didn't deserve her. After what I did to her, it was for the best to keep my distance, no matter what that cost me.

I wouldn't hurt her a second time. I vaulted to myself. I won't.

I won't hurt Shion.

Gah, finally! Chapter nine! Well, I apologize, I kinda had an author's block yesterday. No sweets, I hope you understand me.  
Anyways, read, review, follow, favourite, but most importantly-enjoy! - Deedee ;* 


	10. Chapter 10

# Immune ch10 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 10*  
Onyx POV

I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as sleep was hovering over me. I haven't eaten anything sweet in 8 hours, and that was bad for me. If I didn't have sweets, I started acting crazy and after that, I become one of the walking dead.

I stretched and shifted in the plane seat. I was flying for England right now, but I had to go with a normal plane, because the private jet was away for a check up. I sighed as I tried to sit more comfortably, and failed.

On my right, there was a couple that were making out every few minutes and they were noisy. I had the urge to sit between them, but stopped myself.

I sighed, looking out the window. I liked the view. It was so peaceful and so... endless. The sky, the sea... everything.

I rubbed my eyes and decided that now was the time to eat that lollipop hidden in my boot. I took it out, unwrapped it and rolled it around with my tongue. It was a lemon and mango... huh, well, that was new. And it was good.

As I stared out of the window, worry filled me once again. I was getting closer now. I was happy, ecstatic even, that I was going to see Matt and Mello, but what about her? This next week, I promised myself, I would do my best to avoid her. Even though it hurt me, I would do it. For her.

I sighed. Why did I have to be immune to the Death Note? It would have been much more easier if I have died. No pain, only numbness.

'Pfff, yeah, right, you don't like it easy. You always do things the hard way!' A voice echoed in my head. Her voice.

'Yes, because it's more fun like that.' I have answered that one time.

I smiled at the memory, Shion always thought of me as some kind of super genius that knew everything and could do everything. She was looking at me with these brown eyes... the brown eyes I loved so much. She was my sister, and I betrayed her. After I have sworn I would protect her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her... I have failed her... and myself.

And I hated myself for that. I could have gone back to her after what happened, but I was afraid. Afraid that she would hate me or see me as some freak and be... disgusted by me. I killed my own parents after all. Even under the control of the notebook.

Then another question came into my mind.

Why would somebody... anybody do that? As the lollipop cracked into two in my mouth, I realized I have clenched my jaw tight. I let go and started eating the lollipop, that was now a candy.

Staring out the window, I let sleep fall over me.

"On!" I heard Matt's voice as I entered the airport and the next second I was egulfed in a bear hug. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"Hey, Matty." I said softly and yawned. Then I saw Mello and went to hug him too.

"How's it going, Melon?" The nickname has stayed, mainly to annoy him. He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless and returned the hug.

"As always." He answered and the three of us went out of the crowded airport.

"So, are we with a car or..." I trailed off and the two boys shrugged.

"Walking. We came here to meet you because noone else would." Matt answered as we walked.

We entered a park. I loved parks. Before all of this happened, I used to come to the parks and read books or just stare at the trees and at the sky. Or even draw. It was nice.

I sighed.

"Anyways, has anything interesting happened while I was away?" I asked and Mello smirked.

"Well, everyone is talking about you. Not so many interesting things happen..." Matt started, but was cut off by Mello.

"I blew up the kitchen." He stated proudly and I looked at him wide eyed. He grinned." We had cookery lessons, and I was bored." He explained and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Of course you would do that, Mells." I muttered.

"Then Roger raged and threw Mello out, so he went to his room, took two packs of toilet paper, and then all of the trees were white with a triumphant Mello standing between them. He got detention but it was worth it." Matt said through laugher.

"You guys are something, you know. " I laughed along with them. And then the thing I dreaded most happened.

"Zin? Zin!" I heard a female voice yell and I froze. Then I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

That smell. That voice. The body.

That could be noone else, but Shion.

Great, I have failed with the first step I took here.

I stood like a statue there as she let go of me.

"Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared and I was so worried! I cried every night, because I thought something has happened to you... hey, Zin?" She stopped talking as she looked in my eyes.

I looked to the ground.

"I'm not Zinnia anymore." I said quietly." I'm Onyx now."

Her eyes widened in shock as her hands gripped my shouders tighter.

"What do you mean...?" She asked me confused. I shook my head and stepped out of her reach.

"Do you... do you hate me?" I asked her and she tilted her head to the side, frowning.

"What?... of course not! Why would you think that?" She exclaimed. "Where were you anyways?"

I sighed.

"I... I will be here for only a week..." I mumbled and she shrugged.

"So what?" She asked and I sighed.

"I... I will explain later... just let me leave my luggage at the orphanage and-..."  
"Orphanage?!"she exclaimed and my eyes widened.

"I will explain later." I said and ran off.

As we walked towards Wammy's, I cursed under my breath. I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Ummm... On? Is... something wrong?" Matt asked me. I froze in my tracks.

"This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have met her again. Now I will just end up hurting her again!" I clenched my fist and sqeezed my eyes. I felt another hand on my other shoulder.

"Hey... we're here for you." Matt told me and Mello nodded. I turned my head to look at them behind me. A small smile creeped on my face and I nodded.

"Let's do this." I sighed.

"Onyx, you can do this, right? Do you want us to come with you?" Matt asked me and I shook my head.

"I will do this alone." I said and left to the park.

"So... now I have to call you Onyx, huh?" Shi asked me and I nodded as we sat on a bench. I crossed my legs and started playing with the chain around my neck.

"Listen, you... you are my best friend. I am going to tell you everything, but first I want to apologize that I left like that. But... I was ashamed. Of what happened to me. So I started living on the streets and..." I trailed off when I felt her confuzed gaze on me.

"What happened to you? That you were ashamed even of me?" She asked and I sighed.

"Please don't hate me... I-I killed my parents." I said quetly and lifted my gaze to meet hers. She was frozen, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"You did... what?" She said finally. I shook my head.

"You heard me." I answered and she jumped off the bench taking steps away from me.

"Why... how could you?!" She exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You know about Kira, no?" I asked.

"Umm.. yes, but don't change the topic!" She yelled, now angry. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling out.

"I'm not. Kira can control his victims before their death. For killing he uses a notebook, called Death Note. I was under the control of the Death Note. That's why I did it." I finished, realizing I have clenched my fists and bowed my head. I opened my eyes and looked at Shion, whose eyes even wider, full of shock and fear. I blinked and let the tears spill, unclenching my fists.

"I don't really remember what happened then. It was all a blur. What I remember, though, is afterwards. I remember seeing the bloody knife in my hand and the bodies of my parents, lying in pools of blood. I remember dropping the knife and running away, to the streets, under the rain." I wiped my eyes from the tears and felt a hand on my own. I looked up in Shi's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... " she said quietly and I looked down. Then she did the thing I expected the less.

She hugged me.

She sat next to me and hugged me. I wiped my eyes again, sobbing.

"You would ask why would Kira do that..." I sobbed."The fact is, it wasn't Kira. He only kills criminals. It was someone else who had a Death Note." I said and felt her hand caressing my hair.

"But.. h-how are you sure you were under the control of a Death Note?..."she asked. I pulled away and wiped my eyes once again. The tears have stopped.

"Three days after... after what I did... a man came to me. I was curled up in a ball in an alley. I was cold. The man approached me and gave me a phone. The phone had a message in it. The message was a male voice, he explained everything to me. he said that he has written my name in his notebook and made me do what I did. I listened to him quietly." I started playing with my chain again, looking in space.

"W-why would he do that?" Shion asked me."And shouldn't you be dead now...?"

I smiled bitterly.

"At first, the man was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. But as he told me the story, he got angrier and angrier. He was shouting in the end. 'Why aren't you dead?!' He was asking. I didn't utter a word. 'You should be dead! All those times I tried to kill you, you survived, you shouldn't have survived the Death Note! How did you do it, you little witch?!' He was shouting at me. I just answered in monotone that I didn't know. Then he hung up and the man that was holding the phone closed it and left." I told her. It hurt me so much to remember this, but it also made me want to give that man a lesson. He doesn't mess with me.

"So... so all these times you were attacked when we were together..." Shion trailed off in thought and I nodded.

"It was him. Whoever he is." I answered.

"Then what happened?"Shi asked and I smiled a small smile.

"A few weeks later, a kind old man found me. It was Mr Watari. He took me to the orphanage Wammy's and there I met the two boys you saw me with. The redhead is Matt, he loves video games and he smokes. The blonde is Mello, he is crazy about chocolate and leather clothes." I smiled." They are really nice. Though Mello is a little bit brutal."

She chuckled and I looked at her.

"Come with me to the orphanage to meet them. Oh, and there's Near. He's an albino and is really silent, but he always builds things out of whatever he finds or plays with toys." I said." I didn't really get a chance to meet him, but Matt and Mello told me about him."

"He sounds adorable. All of them. I wanna meet them!" She exclaimed and we stood up. Then she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you."she mumbled in my hair and I laughed.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I left like that." I told her and buried my face in her hair."But I will have to leave again. I'm only for a week." I finished bitterly. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Why?" She sounded sad and I sighed.

"Well, see, you know who L is, right?" I asked her. She nodded."I'm working with him on the Kira case." I smiled at her and her jaw hit the ground.

"Are you telling me... you know how he looks?!"she squealed. She was always a sucker for juicy things. I chuckled as we walked towards the orphanage.

"Mhm."I said, smiling.

I was happy. So, so happy.

I had my best friend, my sister, back.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Aaannd, there we go, chapter 10.  
I had a hard time writing it, monkeys, so you better be grateful. C;  
Anyways, you know what to do, I love you all, see you in the next chapter. - Deedee ;* 


	11. Chapter 11

# Immune ch11 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 11*  
Onyx POV

Shion and I walked through the massive doors of the orphanage and I led her to the living room. Matt and Mello were there and were talking with Near. Well, they were talking, he was doing a jigsaw puzzle.

I shushed Shion, a plan forming in my head. She grinned, probably seeing through my plan, and nodded, not making a sound. The boys' backs were to us, convenient. I stalked over to them and then...

"BAM!" I shouted and the trio jumped three feet into the air. I fell in a fit of laugher along with Shion, while Mello was glaring at me, Matt was just standing there dumbfounded and Near continued with his puzzle like nothing ever happened.

Shion approached us as we calmed down and smiled at the boys.

"This is Matt, this is Mello and... Near, I believe we never got to meet properly." I said, frowning and extending my hand. He shook it and nodded. I nodded back and turned to Shion."And this is Near."

"I'm Shion, Shi for short."she presented herslef and the boys greeted her.

"Matt, I believe we have unfinished business." I said and looked at him, a devilish smile creeping on my face. He grinned just as mischievously as me and nodded.

"See ya later guys!" He exclaimed and we took off to his room.

He slammed his door behind him and ran to turn the computer on. I took one of the conyrollers lying around and plugged it in, Matt doing the same thing.

"Mortal combat, huh? You're going down." I announced and his eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Oh yeah? Let me see you, girlie." He challenged and the rest of the day we spent fighting, virtually of course. Eventually, he beat me, but that was expected. He was the game genius here.

"Wow, it got late." I said, glancing at the clock. Then I remembered my best friend was here. I shot out of Matt's room and in the living room. Everybody was still there. Shion was laughing about something, Mello was smirking and eating a chocolate and Near was ... well, being Near. I appriached them and sat next to Shi.

"What did I miss?" I asked and Shi turned to me.

"Mello told me what he did the other day. With the toilet paper and the trees." She fell into another fit of giggles as I smiled.

"What were the two of you doing for so long in Matt's room anyways?" Melli smirked as I blushed, realizing what he was implying. I glared at him.

"Playing Mortal Combat. He beat me, no surprise there, though I was so close." I said thoughtfully, playing with my chain. "I'm hungry." I announced.

"And I have to go home." Shion announced and I smiled sadly. Home. I didn't really have one anymore. Probably the orphanage was going to become one to me, but wuth the time I spent here, I could hardly call it a home.

"Yes, I suppose. I will see you tomorrow?" I asked her and hugged her. She tightwned her grip on me and then pulled away, nodding.

"Of course." She smiled happily and left.

And then we heard the bell that signaled for dinner. 'Why does it have to be so loud?' I wondered, covering my ears with my palms.

I sighed, lying down in my bed and pulling the covers over me. It sure was a long day. First the flight, then Shion and then the gaming marathon with Matt. And, of course, the questions. So many questions.

"What does Japan look like?" "Is L nice?" "Is the case hard?" "Have you caught Kira yet?"

And hundreds of other questions. I turned to my side and stared at the darkness, yawning. I was sleepy, but not enough. My mind was awake, my thought buzzing through my head.

Even though I was exhausted, my brain was working full speed.

So now I would have to leave her again. Shi didn't seem to have a problem with that, but I still felt like I would hurt her. It was deep inside me and the feeling was weak, but it was there.

I huffed in frustration.

Suddenly, my mind in it's tired state, decided to take another turn. A quite unexpected one. And most certainly not pleasant.

I had so much fun today with Matt. He's really nice and he is quite adorable. His smile, his green eyes, always hidden under those goggles, his red hair... stop. This is not normal for me. I felt strange thinking about him. True, we were quite close, but...

We were just friends. Or was it possible that I was... falling for him? I have never felt any emotion such as that. It made me all warm inside, I just wanted to smile and hug everything and everyone, forget about all my problems.

It was a nice feeling, I decided.

All the smiles he gave me, the spark in his eyes and his laugher. All the small things made me feel happy and smile and laugh.

And, for the first time in my life, I felt truly happy. It was amazing, what this emotion could do to me.

I smiled sleepily and rubbed my eye, pulling the covers up to my chin and snuggling in a ball. I was wearing a big cotton shirt for a pajama. It's sleeves were long and it was oversized, so they sovered my hands and I snuggled in the soft material.

I will beat you next time, Matty. I thought as I let sleep fall over me.

Matt's POV (just cause I felt like it c;)

I yawned and stretched letting the controller fall into my lap. I lyed down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, listening to the music from the game. I was playing some game I didn't even try to remember it's name, but it was quite entertaining.

I took a few gulps from the bottle of coffee next to me. If I was gonna finish that game, I was gonna need to stay awake. Even though I didn't really like coffee, I've grown used to it, due to the countless gaming marathons I have done overnight.

I chuckled to myself, lifting the goggles off of my face.

Was it really that hard to believe it, Matt? You just had to do a marathon, only to distract yourself from these feelings? What's the point of it? I thought and stuck my tongue in the air.

"Why did I have to have this feeling again? I will probably end up hurt, just like before." I said out loud. Good thing there was nobody to hear me here.

A part of me was still holding on to the idea she had the same feelings towards me. But I knew better. I could not let myself hope like that or even express these feelings. I had to bury them deep inside.

Or else I would get hurt. Again.

Just like they had hurt me.

\(^o^)/ !flashback! \(^o^)/

"Okay, Mail, it's time to go now. Are you packed?" My mom asked me and I nodded, a confused expression on my face. I was five years old.

My dad came into the room and took my suitcase as I picked up my games and stuffed them in my pockets. Then I took hold of my mom's hand.

"Where are we going, mommy?" I asked her, but she didn't reply. I frowned, but remained silent.

"Get in the car, Mail." My dad told me, holding the door open for me. I climbed in the backseat, still confused. Were we going to the amusement park? No, why would I need clothes and my toothbrush for an amusement park? Then, was I going to sleep at grandma's? Yes, that explained it!

I grinned to myself and started playing on my DS. But soon the car stopped and I looked up through the window, confused. Usually the car ride to grandma's took a lot more time.

The car was stopped in front of two big steel gates and on the other side of the gates was a big yard and a big house. This was probably the house of someone very rich.

But what would we be doing here? I wondered.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked my mom as she opened the car door and I climbed out. My dad gave me my suitcase, then rang on the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the gates started opening and my mom pushed me forward. I turned around to look at my parents confused, but all I saw was the car driving off in the distance. I stared at it for a good minute, or maybe more, until it disappeared in the horizon. I continued to look at the air though.

Where were mommy and daddy going? Why did they just leave me?

They left me. I thought. They stopped the car in front of a house and left me.

Were they going to come back? What if they didn't? I felt my bottom lip tremble and I burst in tears, falling to my knees on the hard pavement.

/(-_-)\... flashback over.../(-_-)\

I sat up, sighing in frustration. I didn't even remember my parents. All I know now is that I pity them. I feel no love for them anymore. I feel no love for them for a long time now, in fact.

That's why I couldn't let myself fall for her. What if she ends up hurting me? Just like them. I thought bitterly.

She is not such a person. She would never do such thing. A voice said in my head.

I mean, just look at her. She's smart and beautiful... she plays video games with me and... her hair. Every time I see the dark locks, I want to run my hair through them. I bet it's really soft. And her eyes. Those brown eyes, when they look at me, I feel like she can see right into my soul. As if I wws an open book for her. Those brown eyes that got a little golden in them every time they caught the sun rays, those brown eyes that had that spark in them.

That's what I thought about them too. I thought of them as the image of perfection. I laughed to myself bitterly.

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

My gaze bore in the TV screen, where in big letters was written 'PAUSED' and figures were dancing in the background.

"Can I let myself feel like that? Can I trust you?" I asked. Noone answered, of course. I would be creeped out if somebody did.

I chuckled. "I... think I'll give you one chance. I think I will let those feeling float, for once." I mumbled to myself. "Please don't hurt me, Onyx."

And then I got lost in the world of video games again.

Huh, I think it's good to leave it here. Chapter 11. I know it's a little bit short, but... well, I think it'd be nice to just end it here. So whaddaya think about a little romance between Matty and Onyx? *wink, wink*  
Ahem, anyways, you know what to do, I love you all and... well, just enjoy the story.  
- Deedee ;* 


	12. Chapter 12

# Immune ch12 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 12*  
Onyx POV

My eyes slowly opened as I scanned my surroundings and found myself in a small room. I was at Wammy's, I remembered. A small smile made its way onto my face.

Shion. Shion didn't hate me. She still loved me as much as before, even though I had left her without a word, even after what I had done, under the control of a notebook or not. She was still my best friend, my sister.

I sighed happily, feeling as if a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders.

And everybody else was here as well. Matt. Mello. Even Near.

I stretched and looked at my alarm clock. Five more minutes until my alarm went off.

'I will find you. You won't ruin my life any more than you already have.' I thought and grinned. Yes. I would find the one who has written my name in his notebook, and I would get him in jail. I would take this notebook and burn it. And I would watch while it turned into ashes.

I chuckled.

My alarm went off and I realized I have been staring at the red numbers the whole time.

I stopped it and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I had three hours before breakfast started.

Even I don't know why did I decide to get up that early. I had the idea to run this morning.

Well, I had nothing better to do. Except sleeping... the pillows on my bed looked so comfortable...

I sighed and rubbed my eyes once again, shaking my head. I threw the covers off me and stood up. The shirt I used for a pajama was long enough to be a dress, so I just pulled on it and it got down to my knees. The sleeves covered my whole arms and hands and I smiled when I waved my arms around.

Pulling the curtains back so the sunshine would come in the room, I got dressed with my jeans and T-shirt and put on some old sneakers. Then I pulled my hair in two pigtails high on my head and got out. Wammy's House had quite a big yard that was connected to a forest. There was a running track that went through the forest and I took it.

It was very peaceful and running helped me clear my mind. I chuckled to myself and put a lollipop in my mouth.

Running was not the same as sweets though.

The trees were surrounding me and I looked up to the green leaves. Sunrays shone through them and I even saw a few birds on the branches. England could have quite a nice weather when it wanted.

"Onyx? You run as well?" I heard a voice next to me and turned my head to see a bundle of blonde hair.

"Hello, Mello." I greeted him and he raised an eyebrow.

"How can you eat a lollipop and run at the same time?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Double clears my mind, I suppose." I smiled a little and he smirked.

"Anyways, didn't know you ran." He said and I smirked.

"I usually don't. This is one of those rare moments when I'm not feeling lazy enough to stay inside. Plus, the weather today is nice." I answered and we exited the forest. I was already sweaty. That's why I didn't like running so much.

"I see. And why is your hair tied up? You usually let it go wherever it wants." He smirked and I shrugged.

"Just because." Of course, my bangs were still covering half of my face. I wouldn't tie them up for anything.

He shrugged nd sped up.

"See ya later, slow poke!" He yelled at me and I smiled. Yes, apparently everything was a competition for Mello.

"Whatever!" I yelled back and heard his fading laugher. I shook my head.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Time skip □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

"Ugh, this is impossible!" Matt yelled frustrated at his PSP while the rest of us were having breakfast.

I shook my head and took another bite from my pancakes. I loved pancakes. My mother used to make them for me almost every day before... that happened.

I frowned.

And then the bell signaling that breakfast is over rang. I dropped the last pancake left in my plate to cover my ears.

"Damn my hearing!" I hissed, squeezing my eyes.

"I think the bell is doing that for you." Mello laughed as Matt continued cursing the game.

I opened one eye to glare at Mello and he laughed even more.

Finally the bell stopped and I ate what was left from the pancake. We headed to classes.

The boys had maths first, but I needed to take some test to see how do I rank.

I entered one of the classrooms and the boys entered the next one.

There was a single desk in the middle of the room, on it a small pile of paper with three pens next to it. There was a bottle of water next to the desk. I shrugged and went over to it. Sitting, I took one of the pens and opened the first page.

"Onyx, you may start with your test now." I heard a voice through the speakers and I glared at them. I saw a stopwatch on the wall next to the speaker and sighed. Well, let's see what will happen now.

I looked at the first page. It had some patterns. Circle, square, triangle, circle, square... hah, that was simple. The first two pages were like that. Easy shapes.

Then, the third page was harder. With more shapes and every question differed from the one before. They were simple as well, though not as much as the first two pages.

I went through third and fourth page quickly and moved on to the next.

I smiled when I saw the next patterns.

3D patterns, huh? My favourite. I did them all the time before... ugh.

I shook my head as my smile disappeared and did the patterns easily. Most of them I've done before as well.

Next two pages were mathematic equations. First page were simple, first grade problems, then they got harder and at the end, the solutions took half the page.

Up until the tenth page they were mathematics. Then came the english part.

Easy.

"30 minutes passed. One hour amd thirty minutes left." The speakers boomed and I had the urge to throw something at them. I sighed and did the English part. English was my native language after all.

After four pages of English, came Japanese. I smirked. So they were going to test how much I knew of the Japanese.

There was a crossword in Japanese and then word choice and a short text to write. It took me a little bit more time, because I haven't written in Japanese that much, but I went through it.

What I saw next surprised me a little. It was two pages of Biology, History, Geography, Phisics and Chemistry, two tasks for each subject. Oh, how I hated Geography. It was the hardest to learn, and even though I did like sightseeing, geography was just not my thing.

After that I had ten pages left.

And all of them were logic thinking. I frowned.

"One hour went, one hour to go." The speakers announced cheerfully. I shot them a glare and then concentrated on the task at hand.

First page was easy. Second page was slightly harder. Third was harder than second, and so on.

'If a room had four corners, in each corner is a cat. There's a cat on every cat's tail and there are three other cats before each one of the cats. How many cats are there in the room?' I read the question. I frowned at first... if it was as the text said, there would be infinite amount of cats in the room... wait. I smiled to myself. Trick question.

'There are four cats. Every cat is sitting on its own tail and each cat is facing the other three. Each cat is in a different corner of the room.' I wrote down, satisfied with myself. That was the last task of the first five pages.

"Thirty minutes left." I heard the announcement. It was still way too loud for my hearing, but I ignored it.

I turned on the sixth page and frowned. Then the seventh. Then the eight. Ninth. Tenth.

They were all one task.

Or should I say, one case. My eyes widened. Would I make it in time? I stretched and took the second pen. Well, let's get this over with.

I let go of the pen and put all of the papers in one pile. I did it. I solved the case within the thirty minutes I had left.

"Put your pens down now. Leave everything on your desk and leave the room. Thank you for your time." Ouch. I rubbed my ears and got out of the room. I noticed a man approaching me. I think his name was Roger.

"Well, hello, Onyx. I see you finished with your test." He said and I nodded, still rubbing my ears.

"My ears hurt..." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Aha. Anyways, you should now get to lunch." He said and I raised an eyebrow, but went to the canteen nonetheless.

Everybody else was already there and I went to take a piece of the lasagna that we were having for lunch. I love lasagna. I put a piece of it on my plate and then I took another plate with chocolate cake. We had apple juice today.

I went to sit with the boys.

"Hey, how was the test?" Mello smirked and I slammed my head on the table, which was a stupid idea, because it just hurt me.

"I can't feel my brain. That case they made me solve at the end took all of my energy." I groaned, my eyes closed.

"A... case?" I heard Mello's confused voice and lifted my head to see him and Matt frowning. I nodded.

"Yes. The last thirty minutes they made me solve a case. I honestly thought I wouldn't do it, but after I found out the first clue it was a piece of cake. Talking about cake..." I trailed off and stuffed my mouth with the chocolaty piece of heaven. I know I'm over exaggering but I just went through the hardest test I've ever done. So I needed that cake.

"When we did the entrance exams... they never gave us a case..." Matt said quetly, stopping his game. I stopped munching on the cake and looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean... your test was simpler than mine?" I asked. They remained silent.

"Other than that case they made you solve, did you have 20 pages of patterns, mathematics, English, some other language, Biology, History, Phisics, Geography and Chemistry, along with logical thinking tasks?" Near questioned me, his blank gaze boring into me. I noticed him for the first time since I sat here.

"Yes. And I had an hour and a half for them, then thirty minutes for the case. Well, that depents on how much time every part took me, but..." I trailed off. Near nodded.

"We had an hour and a half for all of this as well. Seems like they added this case to your exam. " Near concluded and I nodded, frowning. Food was long forgotten by the others, but I was subconsciously eating it. Guess it helped me think.

"But why would they do that? Is it because I'm..." I trailed off, my frown deepening.

"Because you're working with L! Of fucking course! They wanted to test your detective skills." Mello glared at me and I looked down into what was left of my food.

"Look, I do not wish to compete with any of you." I said quietly.

"Mells, stop glaring at her." Matt said and I looked at them. I sighed.

"If this will make you feel better, I will decline L's offer to be his succesor. You don't have to worry about me taking your place." I said and continued eating my food, not daring to look into anybody's eyes.

"Hm, we'll see the ranking later and then decide." Mello muttered.

"Sorry." I said quietly, finishing off my food.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□ □■□■□■□■□■□■□ Oh la la. 12th chapter, monkeys .^.  
Actually, this thing with the cats? I had it on an exam I did, and I actually wrote there was an infinite amount of cats xD Though I scored first out of 200 girls on that exam c;  
Anyways, I really hope you like my story, review, favorite, yeah, all that stuff. But, the most important thing, ENJOY! ^_^ - Deedee ;* 


	13. Chapter 13

# Immune ch13 #  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 13*  
Onyx POV

2nd.

2nd place.

I took the second place in the ranking. And that was without the points from the case I had to solve.

"What?! I'm third! Now I have to beat noth you and that freaking albino!" Mello was raging, pacing around and shouting. We were all sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Well, everyone except Mello.

"Mello, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to take your place..." I said quetly, but he glared at me and I think he even growled.

It was going like that since we found out the results.

Which means two hours.

And I have had enough.

"Alright, Mello, I've had enough of this. I'm tired because all yoy do is glare and shout at me, even growl! We are friends, Mello, sorry that I took your place, I will make sure you get it back if that's what you want! All I'm asking for is that our friendship is not ruined!" I yelled at the end, standing up right in the blonde's face. His eyes were wide and he was frozen, stunned.

"Just stop it already, will you? I don't like fighting. I don't like competing." I said now calmer. "I just want to be friends with you. I'm not even sure I want to be L's successor." "Well, you shouldn't have taken my place then!" He glared at me again. I looked into his icy blue eyes, trying to find something, anything, that proved he didn't hate me now. I didn't want him to hate me.

"I didn't do it on purpose. All I did was do a test. Why is ranking so important to you?" O asked him, but knew I've made a mistake the moment I saw his blue eyes grow cold.

"My whole life I've dedicated to being the best. The next L. My whole life I've been trying to beat that albino." He hissed, pointing at Near. "And my whole life, I have been second. And now you came. Do you have any idea how hard do I try? I study all the time, even though I hate it! I loathe it! But I do, because all I want is to be the next L. But no, you just had to come and ruin it all!" He growled at me. I blinked.

Twice.

Three times.

Well, I've had enough.

I stormed out of the living room, heading to Roger's office. I knocked on the door, trying to collect myself and be calm.

"Come in." A voice called from inside and I entered.

"What is it, Onyx?" Roger asked me, looking at some papers through his glasses.

"Get me out of the ranking." I said, my voice clear of emotion, as was my face. Roger looked at me, raising both of his eyebrows.

"But the ranking is-" "I said, remove my score. I don't want to be in the ranking." I intereupted him and his eyes widened.

He nodded and started tiping on his computer.

"Thank you." I said and got out of the office, closing the door and going to the ranking list. I tore it off the wall, making it in a ball and throwing it in the bin.

"Onyx. What are you doing?" I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Mello wanted to be second again, didn't he? So I gave him his place back, Near." I answered amd turned around to see the albino twirling his hair. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Then he smiled. It was a little smile, almost nonexistent, but it was there. A ghost of a smile, one would say.

"You're a good person, Onyx." Near mumbled and walked off to the playroom. I suppose he was going to do his puzzles or play with those robots again. I smiled after the small white boy.

And then I headed to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Matt like nothing ever happened.

"Where were you?" Mello asked me, venom dropping from his voice. I looked up at him emotionless. If he wanted to play that game, I would gladly play as well.

"Business. Don't worry about your precious second place. It's all yours." I said, my voice monotone. His eyes widened and I looked down to my crossed legs.

"W-what did you do?" Matt asked.

"The ranking is the same as it was before I did the test." I answered and looked at the redhead, who was gaping at me.

"Why would you do that?" Mello asked. My expression softened as I looked at the blonde.

I let my pain show through my eyes.

"Because friendship is important. I like having you as a friend and I don't want this to be ruined because of some stupid rankings. That's why I removed myself from the list. Now everything is the way it was before I came and ruined is all." I answered, my stare hardening."And don't you dare whine at me about anything else because next time I will snap, as much as I don't like violence." I warned and then silence engulfed the three of us.

And then the two boys burst into laugher as I smiled.

And just like that, everything was back to normal. I smiled.

"Hm, I've never come this far in the park before. Roger would never let us." Near stated as we walked. We were in the middle of the forest in the park and I was leading them to a place only I and Shion knew about. We were supposed to meet her there.

"Well, he didn't let us this time as well, but who cares. "Mello smirked and Matt laughed. I smiled as we exited the forest only to step on a small place with a table. Shi was already there with a picnic basket. She grinned and waved when she saw us.

"Hey!" She squealed and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hello." I said and we all greeted her.

"So, everybody take a place and let the fun begin. You can shout or yell or do whatever you want - no, Mello, you can't beat up anyone - because noone can hear us here." She said cheerfully and Mello rolled his eyes. Matt laughed as we all took our places and took out cups and plates full of sweets or salty biscuits, etc.

"Is there any chocolate here? I only took five bars." Mello askes and Shion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is chocolate, but it's for Onyx." She said and I smiled, shaking my head.

"So what are we gonna do now? Are we gonna play something or what...?" Matt asked. I bet he was longing for the DS hidden in his pocket.

I drank my lemonade and turned the cup upside down.

I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders, looking at Shion.

"Shall we?" I asked and she looked at me confused, but when she saw the cup, her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"We shall!" She exclaimed and pushed Mello off the bench so she could sit across from me.

I started doing the rhytm with the cup, clapping and all the moves. Shion waited for me to repeat it three times, and then she started singing. Just the way we had done so many times before.

"I got my ticket for the long way round.

Two bottles a'whiskey for the way.

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow

Whaddaya say?" She sang and then I started singing for the chorus.

"When I'm gone

When I'm go-one

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

You're gonna miss me by my hair.

You're gonna miss me everywhere.

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." We sang and I did the rhytm two times before we sang the second part of the chorus.

"When I'm gone

When I'm go-one

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

You're gonna miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me by my walk

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." We sang and I did the rhytm again. I was doing it the whole time, but I succeded in multitasking.

"I got my ticket for the long way round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it's sure would be prettier with you." Shion sang and we smiled at each other.

"When I'm gone

When I'm go-one

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone!

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone!" We sang together, then I did the rhytm once again amd we finished.

I highfived Shion and we looked at the boys. Matt was looking at us wide eyed, Mello was just sitting there on the ground where Shion has left him and Near was looking at us, twirling his hair, but I think I saw a flicker of awe in those grey eyes of his. We grinned.

"Close your mouth, Matty boy, or you're gonna catch flies." I warned him and he closed his mouth.

"Wow." He said.

"Didn't know you could sing, Onyx." Mello told me and I shrugged.

"Hey, what about me?!" Shion exclaimed amd I chuckled.

"You singing is good as well." Near complimented and she awwed and thanked him. I chuckled under my breath. It was so obvious she had a crush on the poor albino boy. Poor, because I don't want to tell what happened to Shion's previous crushes.

We let the boys collect themselves and for Mello to find a new place to sit, because Shi refused to give him his seat back.

"So I was wondering, what else is in that little basket of yours...?" I asked Shion and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'll think about food." She laughed and I shrugged.

"Hey, how did you two become friends, you're so different..?" Matt asked and Shion shrugged. I stayed silent.

"Well, we just met in first grade... wait, we hated each other back then, but then in fourth grade, BAM, and we were friends. The end." Shion grinned as the others shot her confused looks. I smiled a little.

"In the beginning we hated each other, for reasons unknown even to us, and I considered another girl my best friend back then. But that girl turned out to be a lying bit-... ahem. Anyways, she started using me as a doormat, but it was too late when I realized that, so I distanced myself from her. And in that time, everybody hated Shi, so we stuck together and we became inseparable." I explained and Matt nodded.

"Got it..." he mumbled.

"Now let's talk about... how I'm going to beat Matt in Mario Kart." I smirked and his eyes widened behind the goggles.

"Oh no you didn't. "Mello laughed.

"You wanna bet, girly?" Matt smirked and I shrugged.

"Eh, what can you give me?" I asked.

"Oh, I know, I know! How about, the loser has to kiss the winner?!" Shion exclaimed and Mello nodded eagerly. My eyes widened as Matt smirked.

"I'm in." He said and I glared at Shion.

"Okay, I'm in as well..." I sighed after a few minutes of thinking. Were they trying to get us together? In both cases we would kiss... well, I had nothing to lose anyways.

I smirked and shot Matt a side glance.

"You're going down, Matty boy." I said and he laughed.

And the rest of the day went like that, laughing, joking and eating. It was the best day of my life ever since that happened.

"Let the games begin." I mumbled as we started the race.

And, well, let's say, the results were interesting.

Oooh, who's gonna winn?! Dunno, I really don't. Anyways, that was chapter 13 for you xD Sorry I was absent for so long, and I know this chapter kinda sucks, sorry about that too.  
If you don't know the song, it's "Cups" and the singer is Anna Kendrick. Search it in Youtube.  
Anyways, that's everything.  
Well, you know what to do, I love you, monkeys!  
- Deedee ;* 


	14. Chapter 14

# Immune ch14 #  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
*Chapter 14*  
Onyx POV 'Okay, Onyx, you can do that, one more lap, come on!' I though. I gave out a little growl because I was two places after Matt and he laughed.

"Something wrong, girly? Oh, I am gonna get a kiss!" He laughed again as I growled. I was fighting a blush and he was not helping me.

"Shut up, Matty boy." I said warningly and he laughed even harder, which resulted in him having to hold on his stomach. That's exactly what I was waiting for. I sped up, going in front of him and I crossed the finish line.

I threw the controller on the bed, a triumphant smile on my face. Matt's laugher has died down and he was gaping at the screen.

"What were you saying, red head?" I asked smugly and he turned to look at me, gulping.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then his expression softened, his lips curling into a smile and he shrugged.

"Guess I lost, miss winner. You get the prize now." He said. My eyes widened and I was going to protest...

But he slammed his lips on mine. My wide eyes slowly closed as his soft lips were sending shivers down my spine. I circled his neck with my arms, returning his kiss. Our lips moved in sync, my face was burning as my eyes finally slid closed. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips, our tongues battling. My body was on fire, his hands around my waist, my own ones buried in his hair.

I took his goggles off of his head, throwing them somewhere on the floor. We parted because of much needed oxygen and I stared into his eyes speechless. His eyes were such a beautiful green colour, making me want nothing but fall in them and get lost there forever.

"M-Matt..." I whispered and he smirked.

"Left you speechless, girly?" He asked quietly, both of us flustered.

I didn't answer, instead I smacked my lips on his once again, closing my eyes. He was frozen for a minute, but responded after a second and I once again got lost in his touch.

His hands were caressing my body, sending shivers down my spine. He then started kissing my jawline, small butterfly kisses that only made me want more.

"That was my first kiss, Matty..." I whispered as he kissed behind my ear. I felt his smirk against my skin.

"I'm glad..." he stopped only for a moment to say that, his hot breath making me close my eyes and smile.

I then pulled on his hair, his face against mine, foreheads touching.

"Matt..." I started, but my breathing was ragged.

"Onyx..." he answered and I opened my eyes to look into his own seas of green.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I whispered, instantly blushing as he grinned. A wide, happy grin. His eyes slid close and he put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Of course, Onyx." He said and I smiled, snuggling into him.

"Good. Then you're my first boyfriend as well as my first kiss." I chuckled lightly. He laughed.

"I hope I will be your only boyfriend..." he muttered under his breath, but I heard him. I kissed him on the head.

"I need to go to the toilet." I grinned like some idiot and he burst into laugher, lifting his head to look at me.

"Go ahead." He laughed as I ran to the bathroom.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ (Aren't they just adorable? :3)  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

"Sooo...?" Shion asked as Matt and I walked in the living room and sat on our couch. I smirked at her.

"I won." I announced and Mello gaped at Matt.

"Tell me you're fucking kidding me." He said, his blue eyes wide. Matt shrugged.

"Nope, I lost. I laughed too much." He explained and Mello facepalmed, leaning back on the couch.

"Congratulations." Near said and I smiled at him. He was twirling a strand of snow white hair and playing with a robot. Shion was sitting next to him and it looked as if she was trying to start a conversation but he was answering with the shortest answers possible.

"Thank you." I answered and saw Shi smile evilly. Then she stood up and took my hand, practically pulling me outside in the. corridor. I stumbled after her.

"Speak." She ordered the moment the big doors closed after us.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" I asked, playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come oooon, tell me, is Matty boy a good kisser?" She asked, practically jumping up and down. I smirked.

"Yes. Yes, he is." I answered.

"Oh, so you don't wanna talk, huh? Well, listen to me, you little-... wait, did you just say yes?" She started talking even before I have finished and I chuckled, nodding.

She squealed.

"So, are you two together or something?!" She whisper-screamed and I chuckled at her.

"Yes." I answered and she squealed, hugging me. I hugged her back and didn't realize when did she grab my hand and pull me back in, plopping me on the couch, right next to Matt. I blinked.

"They're together." She announced and Matt blushed as Mello laughed. I kept my poker face on.

"Guess we didn't really succeed in keeping it a secret." Matt mumbled and I shrugged, leaning into him. He put an arm around me.

"Awww, they're adorable!" Shion whisper-squealed again. I rolles my eyes.

"Go get a boyfriend yourself." I stuck my tongue out at her and she looked into my eyes intensely.

"I'm trying." She said, glaring at me as I chuckled.

"Right, I noticed." I winked at her and she let out a relieved breath.

"Though you've lost your touch, Ony." She laughed and I smiled.

"Nope." I said quietly, playing with the chain around my neck.

"How much time until dinner?" Matt asked.

"Why, you lost the time while you were making out?" Mello smirked and Matt rolles his eyes.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." The redhead retorted, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." I whispered in Matt's ear, which made him blush even more and I chuckled.

"I think we have about an hour more until dinner." Near mumbled in his usual blank voice. I nodded.

"Thanks, Near." I said and he nodded, not sparing me a glance. I didn't understamd why did he stay around with us... unless...

My eyes widened and this time it was my turn to pull Shion outside.

"I have a theory." I said.

"Finally." She rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Near usually doesn't hang out with Matt and Mello, and there is no reason for him to do so because of me. So that leaves you. I think he has a thing for you, but one can never be sure with Near." I mumbled, frowning. She squealed and jumped.

"I love that theory!" She exclaimed and I laughed."No wonder you're working with the greatest detective alive." She winked and I smiled.

"Let's go back in before they get suspicious. " I suggested and she nodded.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ (I know I know -.-)  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ah, there it is. It's not like I didn't expect him.

I stood up, rubbing my eyes and pulling the shirt down to my knees. Then I opened the door.

"Hello." I greeted him with a small smile. He was in his own pajamas, which consisted of a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips, revealing his strong chest and abs.

"Hey, uhm..." he smiled shily, blushing.

"What is it?" My words got drowned in a yawn and I chuckled. His smile got wider.

"I was wondering... you wanna have a slumber party with me?" He asked and I chuckled, nodding.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." I smirked, closing the door and sitting next to him on the bed. He lied down, his hands behing his head.

I was playing with the sleeves of my shirt.

"Soo..." I trailed off."What do we do now?" I asked and looked at him expectantly." And where are your goggles?"

He laughed and sat up, pulling me to sit on his lap, my legs on his sides. I was practically straddling him. His arms encircled my waist and despite my efforts not to blush I still did.

I buried my hands in his hair and smiled shily.

"Dunno. Talk? Play games? Make out?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked and he got rid of the little space between us, connecting our lips. I smiled and licked his lower lip, opening one of my eyes a little to see one of his eyebrows shooting up. Then I felt him smirking against my lips and opening his own, granting me entrance. I chuckled and pushed my tongue in his mouth, making my body feel as if it was on fire.

I let out a little moan and his hand snaked under my shirt, caressing my skin. I separated our lips, kissing his jawline and neck. He tilted his head upwards, closing his eyes and supressing a moan as I reached the middle of his neck. So that was his sensitive spot?

I shrugged it off and sucked on his neck. I've listened enough from Shion and have seen enough films to know what to do.

He moaned and I pushed him, so he was lying down and I was on four legs over him. His hands slid down my tights and I smiled, slamming my lips back on his. I loved being dominant.

"On... I..." he moaned between the kisses and we separated. We were both breathing heavily and blushing. His eyes shot wide open, full of amazement.

"Wow..." he breathed out and I chuckled.

"What is it, boyfriend? Didn't expect I was that good?" I chuckled. I know that wasn't like myself, but he made me loose control... as shameful as that is to say.

"Not really." He answered and licked his lips as I smiled at him, tilting my head to the side, dark brown gaze getting glued to a green one.

My smile softened as I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. Only then I realized how tired I was from today. I was exhausted.

"I don't think the slumber party will last a lot." My words got drowned in a yawn and Matt chuckled. I got off him and lied on the bed next to him, snuggling in his side and biting on my thumb nail. I felt his breathing slow down as I let the dark waves of sleep wash over me.

I woke up to silent snoring and at first I was really confused. But then I remembered yesterday and my lips curled up in a smile. I opened my eyes and saw the funniest and most adorable view ever.

Mett sleeping. I contained my laugher as I slowly and carefully got up so I wouldn't wake the redhead. Good thing he had his DS with him, I took a photo and then put it on my laptop so he wouldn't be able to delete it.

His red hair was all over the place, his lips parted. He was sprawled on the whole bed and I have been snuggled up in a ball on his side I realized. I chuckled silently and went to sit back next to him, with my laptop on my legs. I had to check on my email since Ryuzaki said he was going to update me on the case so I could work from here as well.

And yes, I had plenty of mails from the whole task force, with updates on the case. Only Matsuda was sending mails on what has happened that day and what has he done. I smiled at his childishness.

"What are you doing?" I heard a yawn next to me and spared Matt a side glance.

"I'm checking on my email because of the task force..." I trailed off. My eyes widened when I read a mail from Ryuzaki. Suddenly, my whole being was filled with fear and despair, and maybe a little bit of annoyance.

'Again...?' I thought.

Kira was on the run again.

Heh, please don't kill me! Haven't updated in a lot of time. So do you like it? Chapter 14 is kinda fluffy. c:  
Tell me if you approve of the MattxOnyx? Pwease?  
Ahem, well, that's all, you know what to do, monkeys, I love you, and ENJOY.  
- Deedee ;* 


	15. An IMPORTANT TT

# Immune AN #  
IMPORTANT AN O.O

Look, monkeys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so much time! I was going to finish the chapter and post it yesterday, but I accidentally deleted it and now I have to start from a scratch -.-  
Anyways, I really hope you guys don't hate me for my long absence T^T Well, that was what I wanted to tell you, I apologize once again, you guys, you know what to do.  
I love you all and see ya in the next chapter, I suppose... ^-^ Oh, and from now on, I'm Chaos xD - Chaos ;* 


End file.
